The Wedding and After
by emeralda violeta
Summary: this is my version of bella and edward's wedding. i started writing this after i read new moon. there is conflict charlie blows his stack but this is mostly my idea of their nearly perfect wedding. rated t because im parinoid about the honeymoon.RxR
1. Engagement and Enragement

Chapter One:Engagement and Enragement

I was in my own personal heaven again when I woke up this morning. Everything was perfect. I had my own personal angel snuggled next to me. We were fresh out of high school. Edward, Alice, and I had graduated almost a month ago and the night of our graduation party, in front of the entire Cullen family, both my parents, and my stepfather, Phil, Edward said he had an announcement. Much to my horror and a little to my delight, Edward took my hand, got down on one knee, and pulled out an engagement ring. It had belonged to his birth mother. He told me how much he loved me and that he wanted to let everyone know it, to be with me forever. I wasn't shocked about the proposal its self. We had already made a deal that he would turn me into a vampire if I married him first. The one thing I wanted most in the world was to be with my vampire sweetheart forever. At the moment, I was shocked that he was proposing in front of everyone now. Like I said, everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. After I said yes to Edward's proposal, and after a long kiss with my fiancé, everyone started congratulating us. That is, everyone except for the one person present whom I wanted approval from. I thought that it would be Rosalie who would not be pleased but even she smiled and hugged us. She actually wanted me to be her sister. I was so happy about my engagement that I didn't notice the storm of fury building in the corner. I felt Edward stiffen and glance at my father, Charlie. His face was bright red and his nostrils flared in anger. He started raging forward and I could tell without Edward's ability that Charlie intended to punch my fiancé. I stepped in between the two men I loved most in the world. That made Charlie more furious.

"NO, NO, NO," he started to shout," You are way too young to get married. Especially to him!" Charlie's voice was full of spite and dripped with venom at the last word. "I wont have you throwing your life away for a guy who has nearly destroyed you once before. I wont let him do that again!" he was still shouting.

I could se my mother trying to hold him back. I felt my happiness being replaced by anger and pain. Edward had taken his arm from around my waist, clearly remembering the pain he had caused me when he left. He still felt guilty and I was now furious at Charlie for going so low. The rest of the Cullens looked shocked and angry at Charlie. I could feel Jasper sending waves of calm and serenity into the room but I wasn't going to let him calm me down. I tried to think as Charlie continued making angry remarks. I knew that without Edward, I would die of heartbreak. I could feel the heat of my anger and the welling up of my tears. I glared at Charlie.

"How could you even think that I wouldn't marry Edward? After all the times he's saved my life, you should be grateful to him and happy for us." I screamed at him. Now I was crying. "It doesn't matter what you say, though. I wont have you ruin my life and how dare you try to. I love him and I'm marrying Edward whether you like it or not." With that, I ran up the stairs to Edward's bedroom.

I slammed the door and locked it. I found the CD of his recorded piano pieces and played my lullaby at full blast. I could just barely hear the pounding of several fists on the door.

"Go away and leave me alone." I shrieked.

I had no idea who was at the door and I didn't care either. I was sobbing on the couch when I felt Edward sit down and put his hand on my back.

" Unless you're here to tell me that Charlie has calmed down and is ok with this, I don't want to talk." I sobbed at him. Edward gently pulled me into his lap and I sobbed into his chest.

He stroked my hair before he whispered into my ear, "Please calm, I can't stand to see you so upset. Renee, Carlisle, and Esme are talking Charlie down now. He's almost calmed now. Alice just had a vision of our wedding and Charlie was smiling."

I couldn't believe that one vision could actually put me at ease. Now a month later, I was wearing his mother's engagement ring. I turned to face him and with a tender kiss, say good morning. As I lay next to him, he glanced at my alarm clock.

" Bella, sweetheart, I hate to end this but we have to meet Alice in an hour." He said in a grudging but playful tone. He flashed me my favorite crooked smile and I instantly forgot why we were meeting Alice. It must have shown on my face because he laughed and explained," We have wedding plans to attend to today, remember?"

I groaned and got up to head to the bathroom. I hesitated at the door and glanced back at him, lounging on my bed. He was just so beautiful. He took my hesitation as worry about Charlie.

"Charlie already left. I'll go downstairs and have a bowl of cereal ready for you. If you like, I would be more than happy to pick out your clothes for you. I know what I like," he said this with a sly smile and I couldn't help myself. I jumped back into his arms and kissed him passionately. After a minute, he gently pushed be back and smiled the crooked smile.

"I love you so much, Edward, but I hate it when you push me away. After I'm a vampire, you'll never do it again, promise?" I asked him.

It made him smile bigger. " I promise. After that, I wont have a reason to be cautious with you anymore. Now, go do your human moment. If we are even a second late, Alice will rip me apart."

"She wont if I have anything to say about it," I whispered.

"Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but you aren't going to stop an angry vampire on a rampage," Edward chuckled. Then suddenly he was standing up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Edward what are you doing? Put me down." I giggled. He was tickling me.

He was laughing too. "It's time for you to get ready. I'm taking you to your bathroom, now,"

Before I knew it, I was in the shower. When I returned to my room, Edward had laid the outfit he loved seeing me in on the bed. A pair of tight low-cut jeans, and the dark blue sweater he said looked beautiful with my pale skin. I dressed and ate breakfast quickly. It was time to meet Alice now.


	2. Guest lists and Wedding plans

Chapter two: Guest lists and wedding plans

I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter. Here is my second. As soon as I type out the third, I'll post it too.

Chapter two: Guest lists and wedding plans.

When we arrived at Edward's house, Alice was there on the porch, waiting to rush us to the couch in the living room. "Ok, today is the guest list!" she announced excitedly.

I was milling over how to ask Edward about inviting Jacob to the wedding. I bit my lip and pretended to listen to Edward discuss vampire guests with Alice. When they turned and asked me what friends from school I wanted to come, I tried to keep my voice casual.

"Oh, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Jacob, Angela, and Ben I guess." I managed to keep my voice even as I said the names. Edward immediately picked out the key name I was trying to wedge in between two names he wouldn't object to.

"Jacob!" he growled, clearly furious. "You want Jacob, the murderous werewolf, to come to our wedding! Bella, half the guests will be vampires. It would be like unleashing a starving Volturi into a room full of helpless humans and locking the door!"

Edward was furious at the idea of Jacob at our wedding but I was furious at him comparing my best friend to the evil, vile Volturi.

"How can you even compare the two? Yes, Jacob is a werewolf but he is also my best friend, Edward!" I yelled at him.

I was fuming. When I turned to glare at him, I could see pain in his topaz eyes. I regretted screaming at him. I couldn't help not going to comfort him.

I took his face in my hands and said, "Edward, I love you more than the whole world. I know that you just worry that neither of us can handle him there. I still feel bad about what happened during spring break. I just want to patch things up and make amends with Jacob." As I spoke, his face softened and he wasn't as angry. Edward took my hand and kissed it.

" I know you feel bad but I just don't think it's a good idea. I want to see but I don't want to risk it. I love you but so does Jacob." He sighed. I could tell he had another reason for not wanting Jacob there than the fact that he's a werewolf. He was worried that Jacob would object to our union and I would run off with him.

"Edward, darling, I love you. Don't worry about Jacob. I'm not going to leave you at the alter for him or anyone else." I promised him and then kissed his lips. He felt better after that.

We decided to get married in early August. We looked at the calendar for the first Saturday of the month and decided on August 2nd. We had a month left to finish planning and I still hadn't talked to Jacob. I gave out invitations to my school friends and I got missed reactions form them. Angela and Jessica were ecstatic about the wedding but disappointed that Alice and Rosalie were going to be my bridesmaids. All of my guy friends, except for Ben, had a crush on me at one point or another. They were all disappointed but mike took it especially hard. I think he still had hope that Edward and I would break up and I would want him. In the end of every invitation meeting, my guest said that they were happy for me and that they would be there. Mike still looked at me like he was silently begging me to dump Edward and marry him. I hoped that he would eventually get over me and find someone else who would return his affection.

Other than my friends here, I really didn't have anyone to send an invitation to. I sent one to my mom and Phil. That was all the people that were on my guest list. I tried not to think of Jacob as I continued with plans for the wedding I didn't know if he would be attending or not. I took care of the food and the cake because human food was not a subject you left to a vampire. It was all coming together nicely.


	3. Surprise, Forgivness, and Resolve

Chapter three: Surprise, Forgiveness, and resolve

Chapter three: Surprise, Forgiveness, and resolve

I was in Alice's room discussing place setting when my phone rang. It was Charlie. He wanted me to come home, now. He stressed that I couldn't bring Edward back with me to our house. Charlie and I were on shaky speaking terms still and he was worse with Edward. It made me suspicious but I did as I was told because I didn't wan t to irritate Charlie. Edward would be in my room waiting for me no earlier than 9:00pm. When I got home, Charlie was waiting for me in the kitchen. I was afraid he wanted to make one last attempt at trying to talk me out of marrying Edward so it surprised me when he jumped up and pulled me into a fierce hug. It was very un-Charlie.

Without letting me go he began talking, "Bella, I'm very sorry about how I acted when Edward proposed to you. I wasn't prepared for him to take you away so fast. Its not that I don't like him because I do. I wasn't ready to consider giving you away yet. You are and always have been my little girl. I'm so sorry I ruined two events in your life that should have been happy and wonderful. Can you ever forgive your stupid, old dad? Ill do anything to make it up to you."

I was crying at his heartfelt apology. " Oh, dad of course I forgive you. You don't have to do anything to make it up to me. I love you, dad."

Charlie had placed his hands on my shoulders so he could see my face. " I love you, too, Bells. I kind of already did something though." He said this sheepishly. Before I could ask, I saw headlights in the driveway. Charlie smiled at me then rushed outside to greet our visitors. I wished I had Edward's mind reading abilities so that I could see what Charlie was doing. I heard a voice then that I haven't heard in months and yet I recognized it instantly. I stood there, petrified in the middle of my kitchen as I watched Charlie, Sue Clearwater, and Billy Black drag an angry Jacob Black in and set him in front of me.

"This is pointless. I don't want to be here and she doesn't want me here either." Jacob shouted as they brought him in. He was struggling to stay in human form so Charlie wouldn't see him as a wolf.

" Sit down the both of you now. I don't know what happened between you two but you are going to work it out right now." Charlie shouted over Jacob's protests.

" Dad, you can't force him to do this. I don't want him to me just because you're gonna make him," I said to Charlie.

" You don't want to talk to me anyway. You don't want me anywhere near you. Its why you didn't tell me you were marrying him," Jacob's words dripped in spiteful malice. He looked at me then and I could tell that he saw the pain on my face.

" Is that what you think? That I don't want you there? That I want you out of my life?" I questioned him. I saw the regret he felt about his unkind words.

"I don't know, Bella. This is hard for me especially because of how I feel about you. When I found out about your engagement, I was crushed. I thought you would at least have you tell me yourself. I'm extremely hurt and not even an invitation," he moaned.

I looked the three adults and knew that I couldn't speak freely with them there.

"Can I have a minute alone with Jake, please?" I asked them.

Charlie led Sue and Billy outside to the porch. I had to admit, Charlie was getting better at taking hints.

When the door closed, I began, "Jake, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the wedding. I was afraid of you turning into a werewolf on me. I wanted to tell you and I want you to be there but there are two problems. First, you're a werewolf that kills vampires. There will be almost all vampires on Edward's side of the guest list. Second, you just said yourself that you have feelings for me. I don't know if you could handle it when the preacher asks for objections. I have half a mind to ask him to skip over that part. We didn't want to take a chance with you at the wedding." Jacob was silent and calm during my speech.

"You really want me there. He doesn't though," Jacob said, clearly brooding over my fiancé. I could tell that he was forgiving me but not happy with my choice at all.

" Jake, he's just being cautious. We have to protect our guests and we don't want to have to worry about you," I told him. He wanted to be there for me and I wanted my best friend at my wedding. I had an idea.

"You are my best friend and I want you to be at my wedding. I'm going to need you for support. If you promise to be on your best behavior and not disturb the wedding in any way, you can come." As I said this, his face lit up and he had that smile on I like seeing on his face.

He pulled me into a bear hug and said, "I promise. No matter what, I wont ruin your wedding, even though I want to. I don't like him or his kind but I want you to be happy. He seems to be the only one you'll have." He meant to keep his promise. "Actually, I've been trying to see you as my sister, now. I want you to be the happiest person I know. Isn't it natural for a brother not to like his sister's boyfriend and be overprotective of her?" he asked me with a grin.

Yeah, I suppose. Thanks for that and Edward is my fiancé. You're the first of my new adopted siblings. I get Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie soon too," I said this with a laugh.

He pulled me back tight into his ever-feverish chest. "I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered into my hair. I ignored his comment.

"Charlie!" I yelled, "You can come back in now!"

For a few hours, all five of us discussed wedding details. Sue remarked that it was that it was a good, interesting match.

When I asked what she meant, she said, "its sweet that the son of town doctor and the daughter of the chief of police fell in love. It's a story I've never heard before."

She didn't know the half of it.


	4. The ways of the Woman

Chapter Four: The ways of a Woman

Edward wasn't happy when I told him about Jacob. He eventually came around when he saw how happy having Jacob at the wedding would make me. The wedding details were taken care of now, all the decisions made and mostly by Alice and Edward. I had my requirements as the bride. My something old was the antique silver amulet my grandmother wore when she married my grandfather. My something new was the new diamond earrings my parents gave me as an engagement present. The wedding would be the first occasion I would wear them for. My borrowed item came from Esme in the form of shoes. They were perfect for my dress, white lace slippers that had a similar pattern as the lace on my dress. Alice wanted me to wear heels so I was thankful when Esme lent me the beautiful slippers. I was less likely to trip in them. Blue wasn't a problem to find. Edward's favorite color on me is dark blue. The bride's maid's dresses are blue as are Emmett and Jasper's bowties. My bouquet is to be made up of blue flowers, too. The whole theme was blue right down to the tablecloths and napkins.

Alice kept a constant eye on the weather for the week of and especially the day of the wedding. She was confidant it would rain Monday and Tuesday, be cloudy but dry on Wednesday, Thursday would be nice and sunny, and Friday would be cloudy again. Saturday, the most important day of my life, she said it wouldn't rain but that the sun wouldn't shine either. This forecast made an outdoor wedding possible. The vampires coming wouldn't be trapped inside that week except for Thursday. There was only one thing I wanted to do on that last sunny day we had before the wedding and before the change.

After Alice gave her weather report on Sunday night, I took Edward back to his room. I wasn't sure what was planned for Thursday but I didn't care.

Edward knew I had something I wanted to ask him so he said, " Ok Bella, tell me what you want."

He knew me so well. "Edward, there's something I want us to do on Thursday one last time before the wedding," I replied. Edward raised one eyebrow. He was wondering what I was referring to.

"Bella, didn't you hear it's going to be sunny on Thursday. It better be an indoor activity, whatever it is," Edward said, still wondering what I meant.

I decided to tell him straight out after insuring that I would get what I wanted first. I slowly walked over to where he was sitting on the couch. I had a coy smile on my face and suggestive body posture. He liked that, I could tell because of him smile. I slipped into his lap and wrapped my limbs around his body. My eyes met his hungry gaze for a second before I started kissing his neck up to his ear.

When I reached his ear, in a slow, seductive tone I whispered, " I want you to take me to the meadow on Thursday. Its been so long since we have been there and I want some alone time with the man I love." I kissed him on the lips and felt him turn to butter. My Edward, the big strong, willful vampire, couldn't resist me and I knew it. He called it my female charm. He nodded and was about to roll me to the couch for a better position when the door burst open.

Crap, I forgot to lock that damn door.

Emmett stormed in with Alice right behind him. Both looked angry at each other. I quickly jumped up out of Edward's lap. Emmett was complaining that Alice was trying to change his best man's speech. Alice was yelling at him about trying to embarrass us. Then, Emmett noticed how red my face was and how bewildered Edward looked. A huge grin spread across his face when he realized what they had walked in on.

"What were you two doing a minute ago?" Emmett asked as if he didn't know already.

Edward and I replied, "Nothing" in unison.

Before I knew it, Emmett had us both in headlocks.

"Emmett, too tight, can't breathe," I gasped at him. He loosened but didn't let go of his grip on me. Edward was mad now. Somehow, he managed to break free, turn around, and twist the arm that had been holding him to Emmett's back.

"Let go of her, get out, don't tell anyone what just happened, and stop thinking that," Edward growled at Emmett.

Clearly Emmett was thinking about something that made Edward even angrier. That made Emmett mad that Edward had him. I was released and Edward and Emmett were fighting on the floor. They were both furious and neither was playing. I was scared. Alice was trying to break them up but neither was stopping. I ran to Carlisle's office. Esme and Jasper were there with him.

"Carlisle, Edward and Emmett are fighting. They're going to kill each other" I wailed, still terrified. I was too scared to remember that you can't kill a vampire but you can rip it to shreds and I didnt want that to happen to either of them.

All three of them ran at vampire speed out of the room and up the stairs. I could still hear the sound of the fight and apparently so could Rosalie because I saw her door open and her blond hair whip up the stairs. I followed and when I got back to the room, Emmett was struggling against Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper. Edward was trying to break free from Carlisle and Alice's grip.

"Enough! The both of you are going to calm down and stop trying to rip each other apart. I don't know why you two are fighting and it doesn't matter. Knock it off!" Carlisle shouted at them. Jasper was using his power on them but it did little. I glanced over at Rosalie and silently communicated a plan to her. She knew what we had to do. We stepped in front of our respective guys, placed our hands on their chests, and sweetly kissed them. I could feel Edward turn to butter again. They diffused completely, nothing like a woman to calm an angry vampire man. Before I realized what was going on, Edward and Emmett were hugging and apologizing.

" Nice work Bella and Rosalie. You two are amazing with them." Carlisle beamed and laughed.

"Are you two alright? I was a little scared when you two started fighting like that. Try not to do it again, ok?" I asked them.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I'm sorry we scared you, sweetheart. We're ok and we will try not to fight like that again. Right, Emmett?" Edward said with a smile and a look at Emmett.

"Right, I'm sorry, too. We can try not to do it again," Emmett replied. He took my hand and pulled me out of Edward's arms and into his own. I hugged my brother back. Emmett really was my brother now and I loved him and the rest of the Cullens as if I've know them for years already. They were my family and they loved me as much as I loved them.


	5. Renee

Chapter five: Renee

Chapter five: Renee

I had to leave to meet my mother, Renee, at the airport then. I drove my truck to Seattle and waited for her plane to unload at the gate. It had been nearly three months since I've seen Renee and I missed her. When I saw her, I was overcome with joy and ran into my mother's open arms. Her arms were so different from any other pair of arms I had ever been in. She held me as tightly as she could in her warm arms. I breathed in the familiar scent of flowers that always clung to her. Her scent was one of the most comforting in the world to me; it was a tie between hers and Edwards. I was so happy to see her that I didn't notice that she was alone, at first. She saw the stress on my face left over from the fight a few hours ago. She gave me an inquisitive look as we hauled her bags to my truck. I explained to her the fight between Edward and Emmett leaving out some of the details that weren't human.

"Oh, no! Are they ok?" she exclaimed when I was done.

"Yeah, they're fine. No physical marks on either and no hurt feelings. It was some fight though. I was afraid that my fiancé and my brother were going to kill each other," I replied. When I said the word "fiancé" I realized that Phil wasn't there. We were already driving away from the airport. "Hey mom, where's Phil? We didn't leave him at the airport did we?" I asked her.

She laughed at that. "No honey. He's still in Florida. He can't be here until Wednesday."

"Why not?"

"Sorry sweetie. Phil can't take off more than five days from work. He's sorry he can't be here until Wednesday. He says he can't wait to see his favorite stepdaughter so he can tell you he loves you in person and do this himself." She finished talking and leaned over to kiss my forehead. We talked about all kinds of other things on the drive back to Forks.

We talked about wedding plans and wondered about what Edward had in store for me for our honeymoon. Edward and Alice planned the entire thing out and I had no idea what we were doing. It was supposed to be a surprise for me. We spent a couple of embarrassing minutes talking about the wedding night. It was good to talk to my mom face to face again.

I pulled up to Charlie's house now and Renee began to look worried and nervous.

"What is it mom, you look nervous? I asked her.

" I'm not staying here am I?" she asked me, panic in her voice, "Not with Charlie!"

It was my turn to laugh at her. She was being ridiculous and her voice was shrill.

"Of course not, mom, don't be silly. You're staying in the Cullen's guest cottage again. Charlie is expecting us for dinner and then its over to Edward's house so you can chat and revisit with them. I'll get you settled later." I promised her.

She looked relieved now as we walked into the house. Dinner with Charlie was pleasant. There were jokes and stories and before I knew it, it was time to leave. Charlie and Renée actually hugged as we left. They were friends now and I was happy to see them be friendly. We got to Edward's house and they all greeted us fondly. Everyone but Jasper and Rosalie hugged Renée. They both had issues with being around humans in close confines. I understood but Renée was confused by their behavior. She got over it as she became consumed with the pleasant conversation. It was getting late so I took Renée to the guest cottage, got her settled and went home. I was too tired to talk to Edward when I made it to my bed so I just curled up into his chest and fell asleep.


	6. Meadow

Chapter Six: Meadow

Chapter Six: Meadow

The days went by quickly and before I knew it, Edward and I were enjoying our alone time in our meadow. I was staring at his shimmering skin and thinking about Saturday night. I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts. I didn't want him to know that I was nervous and that Renée had said something that hadn't made me feel better. She was talking about my responsibilities as a wife and I was worried.

Edward had taken his shirt and shoes off, exposing more skin for me to admire. I couldn't wait until I shimmered like that. He only had a pair of shorts on and I was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top. I was sitting in the grass and he had his beautiful head in my lap. I stroked his beautiful copper hair as he lay there with his eyes closed. Both of us wore identical smiles of happiness.

" I love you so much, Bella. I can't wait until Saturday," he murmured, keeping his eyes closed so I could watch the sun sparkle across his lavender lids. My heart thrummed as he spoke. His voice was the most beautiful sound to my ears. Then I had a thought.

"You cant wait until the wedding or the wedding night?" I asked him shyly. Nervousness bubbled up again.

He opened his eyes and smiled up at me. "Both but mostly I want everyone to know that you belong to me. You are my most valuable possession. You are my everything," Edward replied sweetly and closed his eyes again. he knew that I thought his lavender eylids were gorgous.

I bent over him and brushed my lips over his eyelids. I kissed his lips before saying, "I can't believe how lucky I am. I love you so much and I never want to be away form you ever." I was whispering in his ear and kissed it when I finished speaking. I was about to nibble on his ear when he suddenly sat up and turned to face me.

"Didn't you know that Alice isn't letting us see each other during the twenty-four hours before the wedding?" he asked.

As he spoke, emotion bubbled up in me. "What?!" I yelled. I couldn't believe that Alice would force us apart like that. She couldn't be that mean, could she? I was up on my feet and pacing furiously.

"Bella, please, its only one day. You wont even have a minute to think, let alone miss me. Alice has your every waking minute planned out. You will be fine, love." Edward said as he slowly got to his feet and started over to me.

I ran you him and buried my head in his cool, bare chest. He wrapped his stony arms around me as I sobbed. "I don't know how I could live without you. If it's this hard for me, I can only imagine how hard it is for you to leave me. I'm worried about you. Oh, why is Alice doing this to us?!" I wailed.

Edward took my face in his hands and pulled it up so he could look into my eyes. "Now you listen to me, Bella. There is no reason for this. Neither of us is going to die in one day without each other. I'm going to be fine. I can content myself with the thought of seeing you walk down the aisle. Alice says its bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day before the wedding. With your luck, we can't risk it," Edward said this in an attempt to calm me down. He was smiling but it dint reach his eyes. I could see that he was really going to miss me. He could tell that I was still nervous about our impending, brief separation. His eyes locked on mine before he kissed me passionately. I wasn't the only one who could turn the other to butter. He was working me over and soon I forgot why I was upset. Tonight was our last night together before the wedding and I couldn't sleep. We lay in my bed and talked for a little bit about where we wanted to live after the wedding and the change. After that we were silent, both content in just being with each other. I love him so much and I was just happy being in his arms. I finally fell asleep with the smell of his breath and the sound of him humming my lullaby. It was truly peaceful.


	7. The day before and Parties

Chapter Seven: The day before and parties

I awoke alone with Charlie pounding on my door. He was yelling something at me.

"Bella, Wake up! Alice and Edward just called. They'll be here in twenty minutes," Charlie shouted through my door. I jumped up, grabbed my bathroom bag, and rushed past Charlie to the bathroom. I heard Charlie grumble, "What, no 'Good morning, Dad?'" as I passed him. I showered and dressed in a hurry. I came into the kitchen to find Charlie talking to Alice while Edward was making me a bowl of cereal.

I walked over to Charlie, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Good morning, Dad."

"Morning, Bells," he replied with a smile. I went and hugged Alice, who planted a kiss on both of my cheeks. Then I turned to my fiancé. His would be the sweetest greeting of all.

He smiled at me and said, "Good morning, Bella my love. I hope you slept well. Here, sit down. I made you breakfast." I walked over to him and in front of Alice and Charlie, kissed his lips.

"Edward, that is so sweet of you. Yes, I slept well. Thank you, darling." I smiled at him sweetly.

I heard Charlie groan and Alice go 'awe' but I didn't care. I ate quickly and before we left, Alice reminded Charlie of the parties tonight. Alice and Renée had asked Charlie for permission to have my bachelorette party here at his house. Charlie was supposed to work until 7:00 tonight and then go straight to the Cullens' house and not come home until at least 10:00.

We got to the house and I went to Alice's room to practice saying my vows out loud. I threatened Edward that if he heard me, I would be furious at him. He didn't want to upset me this close to the wedding so he went outside until I was done. I practiced for about five minutes and then went and got Edward. We didn't leave each other's side all day.

We were in Edward's room just being together when Alice fluttered in and gave up our ten-minute warning. She left and I began soaking up everything about Edward to last me until this time tomorrow. I stroked his face, his chest, and ran my fingers threw his perfectly touseled bronze hair as I sat in his lap. I took a minute just savoring him scent. We started passionately kissing and had our hands all over each other. It felt like ten seconds instead of ten minutes when Alice came back in and tried to yank me out Edward's arms. Edward growled at her and held onto me.

"No, just one more minute. One more kiss," I shouted at her and she dropped my arm. "Edward, I love you so much," I told him and then kissed him again.

He pulled away and murmured, "I know, I love you, too more than anything. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle tomorrow." He kissed me again. This time when Alice pulled on me, Edward let go and I grudgingly let her drag me away. I saw the separation pain on Edward's face and I knew that I wore an identical expression.

Alice bustled me out to her car and headed to Charlie's. She was going to spend the night with me because she said that she didn't want me to get lonely. I could tell that her real motive for staying was so that Edward didn't break the rules and sneak over to see me or me sneak out to see him. We got there and Charlie's house looked great. There was balloons and crepe paper everywhere. All of my human girlfriends and the Denali clan minus Eleazar were there. I saw Rosalie arranging presents on a table, Esme setting bowls of chocolates and other snacks out, and Renée was talking to some of my friends when Alice and I walked in.

As soon as they saw me, everyone jumped up and rushed to hug me. "Oh, congratulations, Bella." "I'm soo happy for you!" "I can't believe you're getting married!" "You're so lucky." "Edward is a real catch" "Good for you!" I heard all of this and other similar things shouted at me but I couldn't tell who shouted what.

Then Alice brought the room to quiet with a loud whistle that hurt my ears. "Ladies, let's let the bride breathe. Edward would be crushed if we suffocated her," Alice said with a laugh.

Esme saw my face sadden when Alice said Edward's name. It hurt me not to see him and she saw that. She lightened the mood by crying, "Let's get this party started!"

We all laughed then started playing bridal shower games that Alice got off of a website. We ate and listened as people told stories about me, Edward, and of us together. I was having more fun than I expected I would.

I thought that when Alice stood up and cleared her throat, she was going to announce that it was time for presents. " Ahem, before Bella opens her gifts, the mothers would like to give her a word of advice," she announced. "Renee, as Bella's mom, will be first."

My mom stood up and I groaned, "Mom, you aren't going to make this embarrassing, are you?"

She smiled at me and began, "Bella, dear, you are my only child and I love you. I've been married twice now and believe me, it's a trip." Everyone laughed at my mother's off sense of humor. "Marriage is a compromise. It's not easy to be married and expect to get your way all the time. You will fight, all couples do. It's inevitable but you'll love each other so much that you can't stay mad at one another. Edward loves you and he just wants you to be happy. My darling daughter, I love you and I wish you all the happiness in the world, you and Edward will be great together." Renee finished her speech and I told her I love her, too, and hugged her.

Esme stood up and took my hands, prepared to give her speech. "Bella, I can't tell you how overjoyed I am to have you as my new daughter. There is so much love between you and my son. He was miserable living in a house where he was the only one who didn't have love until he met you. Bella, you gave my son love and a reason to be happy. I cant thank you enough for all that you have done for us, for him. Don't ever forget the love you share. Be good to my son, Bella. I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood daughter." I started to cry half way through her speech and I silently laughed at her last comment. I hugged her and told her I felt the same for her.

Then it was time for presents. I received an array of gifts, some I'm too embarrassed to mention. Jessica, being as blatant as she could, got me a selection of naughty lingerie. Tanya thought it would be funny to buy me a blood-red nightgown. "Just to tease Edward a little," she said with a wink. I knew that she was teasing Edward for marrying a human and didn't think it was funny but I was polite anyway. I was thankful to Angela for getting me something that didn't scream 'sex'. She knew exactly the right gift to give me. It was a kit for romantic baths for two. There were candles, bath oils, lotions, air mist, bubble bath, bath confetti's, and loofas. My favorite part of the gift was the matching silk bathrobes in, of course, dark blue. It was perfect. I knew that all the blue lingerie and bathrobes would drive him crazy wanting me. I was going to get my last human experience, I could feel it.

At 9:45, Alice showed my guests out of the house and said it was time for me to get ready for bed. I thanked them for coming and said I would see them tomorrow at the wedding. I went to prepare myself for bed as Alice cleaned up at vampire speed. I looked at my empty bed and missed Edward fiercely. Tonight would be the first night in months that I wouldn't be falling asleep in Edward's arms. I was exhausted but I couldn't make myself sleep yet. I talked to Alice for a little while until I put the CD of my lullaby on and closed my eyes. I thought of Edward and smiled.


	8. Preparations

Chapter Eight: Preparations

I must have fallen asleep at some point last night because before I knew it, Alice was shouting in my ear, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Today is the big day."

I was about to shout at her to go away and leave me alone when I remembered what big day she was talking about.

I sat straight up and shouted, "Holy crow! I'm getting married today!"

I jumped out of bed as fast as I could, grabbed my bathroom bag, and ran to the bathroom. I only spent twenty minutes in the bathroom today. I washed my hair and body in the shower but neglected my razor. The beauty parlor would take care of that. Alice insisted I get a full body wax to remove any offensive hair. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. The only thing I did to my hair was run a comb through it. Styling it would also be the beauty parlor's job. After I threw on clothes that I didn't have to pull over my head to get off, I went downstairs and ate breakfast. After I was done, I reminded Charlie where to be and when before getting in my truck with Alice and headed toward the beauty parlor.

I had butterflies in my stomach as I pulled into the parking lot and saw Carlisle's car already there. I knew that Esme, Renee, and Rosalie were already there waiting for us. I was anxious to get this over with so that I could see Edward. My heart thumped painfully at the thought of him. It felt like forever since I'd seen him, touched him, been in his arms. I missed him so much.

When Alice and I walked in, all three of them yelled, "There's the beautiful bride!" They were all beaming at me, even Rosalie. I tried to smile and look happy but my heart felt like it was in a vice. They all hugged me before we went in separate directions for our individual beauty treatments.

I couldn't tell what the others were having done to them but I knew I was in for a long, painful torture session. I had to keep reminding myself that this was all for Edward so I could look half as good as him. There was no way I could stand beside him if I didn't have some major beautification done to me. He was a god and I was determined to look at least presentable by his side.

They started with waxing off all of my offensive body hair. I got a leg, bikini, underarm, and eyebrow wax. It hurt soo bad. I don't ever want to do that again. They even did my upper lip. I screamed so much I was sure Edward could hear me and was fighting the urge I come and make sure I was all right.

These speculations proved true when I heard Alice say into her cell phone, "no, she's fine. It's just a waxing... She's being a baby... You will thank me for it tonight when you see how beautiful she looks... Ok I will. Bye."

She walked over to me then and whispered in my ear, "Stop being a baby. Edward is worried sick about all the noise you're making. Oh, and he told me to tell you that he loves you."

My heart gave another thump. I feel so lucky to have someone as great as Edward. I love him so much. I couldn't tell Alice that so I just nodded and clenched my teeth so I couldn't yell anymore.

After the wax was over, they put me in a sea salt bath to relax my aching skin. While I was in, the technicians gave me a manicure. Then, I got out, toweled off, and rubbed the scented lotion they gave me all over my body. They scrubbed the calluses off my feet and painted my toenails. I got a facial and I full body massage to relax my nerves. At noon, no one was hungry so we didn't leave to eat. Everyone got their hair and makeup done. Alice watched them as they did mine, Renée, Esme, and Rosalie's makeup. Rosalie watched as they did Alice's. Alice told the beauticians to give me an elaborate up-do. When they were done with me, I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was practically glowing. I had rhinestone clips in my hair. It was pinned on the top of my head and curled. It looked like a cascade of brown silk flowing down the sides of my head. I had two curly strands of hair draped down the sides of my forehead. My eyelids were shimmery silver and I knew it would look perfect with my silver jewelry. My cheeks were dusted with shiny, pink powder. I giggled at the thought that I reminded myself of how Edward looks in the sun. My lips were painted a shiny, ruby red. Maybe I would look like I belonged next to Edward after all.

Alice asked for samples of the makeup they used on us so she could touch up our makeup later if necessary.

I looked at her and noticed that instead of her signature inky spikes, her hair had been straightened. It was parted to one side and flipped out at the ends. She was very subtly made up. I looked at Rosalie and she too had a very natural look to her makeup. Her blond hair had a slight wave to it. They both looked beautiful but not enough to upstage me. Today was my day to shine and I was grateful that they respected that. Esme was made up in the same subtle way Alice and Rosalie were. Renee looked beautiful too.

It was nearly 4:30 now, the wedding was supposed to start at 6:30, and none of us were dressed. We all rushed out to the cars and sped to the Cullen's house. Alice called Jasper when we were close to the house. She told him to make sure Edward stayed in his room and to not read anyone's mind to peek at me.

We parked in front of the house and hurried into the house. Alice, Rosalie and I rushed into Alice's giant bathroom. I carefully removed my clothes and grabbed the lingerie that went under my dress. It looked like a lacy strapless one-piece swimsuit. It was white and laced up in back. Alice had me grip the towel rack while she tugged on the strings.

"Not so tight, please. I need to be able to breathe. I gasped at her.

"Sorry. I forgot about that." Alice said as she loosened the strings a little. She tied a bow in the strings and went to get my dress as Rosalie fluffed the lace on the bodice. I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked thin and my chest looked huge.

Alice came back in with my dress. It was a very expensive dress. The skirt was made of silk with a layer of shimmery lace on top. The bodice was also silk. There was lace around the top half of my chest that led into flowing, lace sleeves. My shoulders were bare. Alice and Rosalie straightened out the lace for me as I put on my jewelry. My grandmother's amulet and my diamond earrings sparkled. They were perfect with my makeup and dress. Alice touched up my makeup before hugging me and leaving with Rosalie to go get ready in her and Emmett's room.


	9. Talks

Chapter Nine: Talks

I heard a knock on the door and thought it must be Esme bringing me the slippers I'm borrowing from her.

"Come in." I called from the bathroom. I heard the door open then shut again. I went out of the bathroom and saw Jacob sitting on the bed. I was kind of shocked to see him.

"Hi. Wow, you look beautiful, Bella." Jacob said as he looked at every inch of me but my eyes.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here. I could use my best friend right now." I said to him as I returned his stare. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing the same outfit that he wore to my prom that he crashed. The only different was that he had placed a rose in his buttonhole.

"You look nice too." I told him with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here."

At that, he stood up and pulled me to him, crushing me.

"Be careful, I don't have time to re-do my hair." I said, trying to break his grip on me. He laughed and pulled away but kept his hands on my bare shoulders.

"You are the most beautiful bride ever. Edward I a lucky, um, man." he hesitated on the last word, obviously not sure what to call Edward. Then he continued, "if he hurts you, just give me the word and I'll rip him apart." He wasn't joking or making idle threats.

I glared at him as I said, "Jake, you know that wont be necessary. Edward would rather die than hurt me. I loves me too much to even consider hurting me."

He thought for a minute. He was silent for so long, I wondered if he was going to say anything else.

Then he whispered, "Bella?"

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"I know how determined you are to be with him. I wont come between the two of you anymore I promise. I just have one favor to ask of you before you marry him." Jacob said, not looking at me.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked him, just a little worried. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he wanted from me.

Jacob gave me a sly grin and said, "I want to kiss the bride."

I froze; I was so shocked that he would actually ask me for that. He wasn't even asking either. Jacob clearly wasn't going to give me a choice. He was already leaning forward even though I still hadn't said a word. Jacob was inches from my face when Esme walked in. he turned away from me quickly.

"Bella, dear, I brought you the slippers. It's almost time. Your parents will be in shortly." Esme said in a calm voice. Jacob kissed my cheek and left the room to find his seat out back. Esme closed the door behind him and then gave me a knowing look. I couldn't help but blush under that look.

"He was going to kiss you, wasn't he?" Esme asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

"I wasn't going to let him. I was about to tell him he could only kiss me on the cheek." I replied, embarrassed.

"I guess it isn't that big of a deal. Not even worth mentioning to Edward really." She said with a sigh in a teasing voice.

"I'm not going to keep secrets from him. He has a right to know. I love Edward too much to hurt him by lying to him." I replied in a defensive tone. She seemed pleased by my reaction because she smiled sweetly at me.

"It is a good thing you said that. Edward knew what Jacob was planning to do and sent me in here to rescue you. I'm sure that he's reading my thoughts right now to see how you handled it. I'm sure that he is very pleased with you. Here are the slippers. I'll go send your parents in." she said with a smile and handed the slippers to me.

"Esme, thank you. Please go up and tell Edward I love him with every fiber of my being. I want him to know that." I said to her.

"You are very welcome and I will." She said and started to move to the door.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"I love you Esme." I told her.

She let out a dry sob and said "I love you, too, Bella." She held me for a minute before kissing my cheek and leaving.

Soon after she was gone, Charlie and Renée came in. Phil remained at the door until I told him to get in here. They all hugged me and gave me words of encouragement. My mom started crying and Charlie and Phil had identical expressions of happiness on they're faces. I sat on the bed with them as they held me and I tried not to cry. I hoped that Carlisle and esme were with Edward now like my parents were with me.

* * *

if you all have comments on things i can improve on, let me know. i'm open to suggestions. im not completely satisfyed with the name of this chapter so if you have better ideas, let me know. thanks for the awesome comments.

emeralda violeta


	10. Wedding

Chapter Ten: Wedding

It was now 6:15 and my parents were helping me with my veil. After a last hug, Renée and Phil left to take their seats, leaving me with Charlie.

"I know that I'm supposed to say something meaningful but I'll save it for everyone to hear and just say that I love you and give you a hug." He said this all very fast before pulling me to him and hugging me. I pulled away slightly to see his face. His eyes glistened with tears.

"I love you, too dad. I always will, no matter what. Thanks dad." I said with my head in his shoulder again.

After a minute, he said, "Shall we?" and gestured to the door. I nodded and we left the room.

I was incredibly nervous about falling down the stairs but it would have been worse if I were wearing high heels. I gripped the rails for dear life and started down.

"Wait, Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed from behind me. He was walking toward me in his tux. "My brother would never forgive me if I let you fall down the stairs. Please, let me help you." Before I could answer, he swung me into his arms and carried me down the steps at a human speed. I caught a glimpse of Charlie's face; he was just as shocked as i was about Emmett's actions. Emmett set me down when we got to the bottom and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Emmett. Is Edward outside already?" I asked him.

"No problem and yes. I just went back upstairs to get your ring." He replied and after looking at me added, "You look beautiful!" he was beaming at me. He straightened out the lace on my dress and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You look pretty good yourself," I told him as I straightened his bowtie. "Its time to start," I said as I hugged him. Emmett grinned and went to the back door. Charlie was next to me now and we walked to where we were supposed to wait. My new brothers and sisters were there waiting along with Liza, the youngest looking female in the Denali clan. Their family was posing as cousins of the Cullens and Liza was our flower girl. I guess the Denalies were closer to being related to the Cullens as any vampire which meant that they were now my family, too.

"It's time. Cue music and go Liza." Alice said when she saw me. Liza made a show of skipping out and throwing flowers as she went down the aisle. She really did look like the normal twelve-year-old girl she was pretending to be. Emmett took Alice's arm and they walked out, followed by Jasper and Rosalie.

Charlie turned to me and asked, "Ready to do this?" He was hoping that there was a chance that I would change my mind.

I smiled and replied, "I've been ready for this a long time." He sighed as he pulled my veil over my face and handed me my bouquet. Charlie cued my music and took my arm. The doors were opened and my lullaby played as we started down the aisle.

The yard was beautiful. There were blue lights in the trees and blue streamers on the chairs. The blue carpet we were walking on led to an archway with blue streamers and flowers entwined in it. I saw Alice and Rosalie on my side of the arch. Emmett and Jasper were on the other side. The preacher was standing in the center and just to his left was my beloved angel, Edward. His glorious face was adorned with my favorite crooked smile. I was concentrating hard on not tripping but I smiled back at him. He looked gorgeous as usual in his black tuxedo. He had a white bowtie on and a blue flower in his buttonhole.

We finally reached the arch and Charlie lifted my veil and kissed my cheek. He took my hand, kissed it, and gave it to Edward.

"Take care of my girl, Edward." I heard Charlie say to Edward.

Edward smiled and replied, " Yes, sir. I promise I will." At that, Charlie took his seat next to my mother. I gave my bouquet to Alice so that Edward could hold both of my hands. He entwined his fingers in mine and smiled at me.

The preacher began then, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of these two souls as they become one. Two halves of a whole now united through the sacrament of marriage. If there is anyone present who sees just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Oh no, he just said the sentence I was dreading. I grudgingly turned my gaze away from Edward's beautiful face to glare at the two people I was worried would say something. Edward was looking at them, too. Mike and Jacob both sat there staring at me, wanting to shout at me to not marry Edward. They didn't say a word. Mike looked resigned and Jacob was fighting hard not to explode. I looked at them until the preacher moved on and I turned my gaze back to stare at Edward. We were looking into each other's eyes again.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked. My parents stood up to give me away then sat back down as the preacher turned to Edward's side.

"And who gives this man to this woman?" he asked. Carlisle and Esme stood up and told him that they and his brothers and sisters did.

"Now we shall hear the couple proclaim their love for one another," the preacher announced and motioned for Edward to begin. Edward smiled so big at me and I could feel the love radiating off of him. I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, I love you so much. You are my world and I couldn't survive without you. From this moment on, I am yours completely. I will always love you and be there for you. You are my reason for living. You are the sun that brightens my world. I have loved you from the moment I saw you and will love you until the world comes to an end." He told me in the most wonderful voice I had ever heard. I could feel the moisture in my eyes. I hope that I could make my words as sweet as his.

"Edward, you are everything to me. I freely give you my heart, soul, my entire being. I belong to you, the man I love. You are the only man for me and I couldn't live without you. No one will ever love you more than I do. You give me so much happiness and love. I will spend every day of my life trying to make you as happy as you have made me. I will always love you with every fiber of my being." I said to him. I made it as heartfelt as I could and it must have been because I heard several people start crying. Edward was rubbing my hands with his thumbs and looking insanely happy. I knew I had the same look on my face.

Then the preacher asked for the rings. Edward and I dropped one of our hands and reluctantly turned away from each other. I got Edward's ring from Alice who was beaming at me while Edward got mine for Emmett. We gave them to the preacher and he held them up.

"These rings are symbols of the love that these two share. A ring as no end and neither does Edward and Isabella's love for each other. With these rings, everyone will know that they belong to each other." The preacher said and instructed us on what to do next and gave the rings back to us.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, with this ring take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife." Edward said as he placed my wedding band up against my engagement ring on my finger. Now it was my turn.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, with this ring take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my husband." I said as I slid his ring onto his finger.

The preacher took our hands in both of his and said, "Never forget the love you share. Let it fill you up and bring happiness to your lives. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

He said the sentence I had been waiting to hear. It had been twenty-four long hours since I kissed Edward last. We wrapped our arms around each other, Edward lifting me slightly and our lips met. I could hear clapping but it sounded far away. Edward and I were in our own little world as we continued to kiss. Our lips never left each other's as he swung me up into his arms and carried me back up the aisle and into the house. He kicked the door closed behind us and walked over to the couch in the living room. He sat down with me in his lap.

"I missed you so much," Edward murmured between kisses.

"I missed you, too," I sighed back.

"You look so beautiful," he said into my neck.

I was in heaven. I had successfully married Edward. Here I was sitting in my husband's lap kissing him. I had never been happier.


	11. Reception

Chapter Eleven: Reception

Before I knew it, Alice was there telling us that we were being waited on. Edward and I straightened ourselves back up and I used a tissue to wipe the lipstick off of our faces. He took my hand and led me to the back door.

Before Alice opened the door for us, I heard her outside saying, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce my brother and new sister, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." We stepped into the backyard to a roar of applause. The chairs were now around several tables with blue tablecloths. The place settings were perfect. I wonder how long Edward and I had been in the house because it didn't seem like we were in there long enough for all this to have been done.

We went to take our seats at the head table with our parents. Our table, of course, was the largest. We had seven people at our table and the others only held four or five. Edward pulled my chair out for me and I sat down, being careful not to ruin my dress. He sat down in the chair next to me. We were starting with our dinners. Edward was trying to eat as little as possible and not be noticed. He pretended to fork something off my plate but feed me something off of his. Our guests were finishing up when Alice stood up and grabbed a microphone.

"Alright, its time for speeches. Charlie, you first." She announced.

Charlie stood up, took the microphone from her and cleared his throat. "Most of you around here know me as Police Chief Swan but for the past nineteen years, I've had the privilege of being Bella's father. I have a truly amazing daughter. It was nearly two years ago that she came to stay with me. Most people know that I can't cook well and most of the time I don't get around to cleaning my house. Bella kept me from eating take-out or eggs and bacon every night for dinner. She kept the house clean and never complained. I was worried that she wasn't getting out enough or making friends until the week when she had a girls' night out with Jessica and Angela then she introduced me to Edward as her boyfriend a few days later. Edward saved Bella's life a few days after she introduced him to me and I am grateful to him because my daughter is the most important thing to me. Edward, take care of my girl or you will see what happens when you hurt the daughter of a cop." Charlie finished his speech and hugged me then punched Edward's arm lightly.

Emmett was up now to make the next speech. "I'm Emmett, Edward's best man and brother. I'd like to welcome Bella to the family as my new sister. When I first met Bella, I knew this day would come eventually. Now I have a sister to joke around with and trust me, Bella is always good for a laugh. I've never met someone as clumsy as her. Bella is always falling down and making funny faces."

At that I shouted, "I think we get it, Emmett."

He smiled at me and said, "Ok, sorry. Bella and Edward I wish you an eternity of happiness together. I love you both. Congratulations you guys." He came over and hugged us both. Before taking his seat at with the rest of the Cullen 'kids'.

It was Alice's turn now. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister and Bella's maid of honor. Bella has given everyone in my family something. Edward, of course, has gained a wife and someone to share his life with. Carlisle and Esme have gained another daughter to love. Emmett and Jasper have gained a sister who is willing to joke and mess around with them. Rosalie and I have gained a sister who is fun to be around all the time. Bella, you have given me a best friend. I love you both so much and I wish you both all the happiness in the world." When she finished, I couldn't help myself. I stood up and ran to hug her. Unfortunately, I tripped over a chair and I would have fallen if Alice hadn't caught me. I thanked her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why don't we clear these tables out of here and have the happy couple say a few words." Alice said as she handed me the microphone and gestured for Edward to join me. He got up and came to wrap his arm around my waist.

He let me speak first, "Thank you all so much for being here to share this day with us. As I listened to the speeches, I now understand what Emmett and Alice were fighting about on Sunday night. Edward and I were in his room talking when those two burst in. Emmett was complaining about Alice trying to change his speech. Alice was saying how his speech would embarrass us. Well, guess what? He still managed to embarrass me. I'm not sure how it happened, but Edward and Emmett started fighting. They were actually trying to beat each other up. It took the entire family to pull them apart. Rosalie and I managed to calm them down." I said this with a playful wink. Everyone laughed and Edward squeezed me softly. "I'm so happy to be joining the Cullen family. Most people are lucky to have two parents around who love them. I have five awesome parents now. I have my mom and dad, of course, and my stepfather, Phil. Now I get Carlisle and Esme, too. Im also an only child so I'm thrilled to be getting Emmett and Jasper as my brothers and Alice and Rosalie as my sisters. I love you guys. Im so happy that not only do I get the man I love but I also got a big family." I finished and before I knew what was happening, all nine members of my family were up and hugging Edward and me.

Edward had the microphone now and was saying, "Well, I think my wife has said all that needs to be said. I wholeheartedly reciprocate her feeling for her family. Now, I think its time for our first dance. I played the lullaby I wrote for Bella when we first met as she was coming down the aisle and now for our wedding dance, I'd like to play another song I wrote for her. I've been working on this for a long time and now I have it perfect. Rosalie recorded both songs as I played. This is a song inspired by my love for Bella. This is our love song." Edward gave the mic to Alice and offered me his hand. Just like at prom, his feet were under mine and we were twirling around. I was listening intently to the song that was playing. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It was hard to explain exactly what it was like. I was truly touched by the passion of it. I kissed Edward passionately as we twirled.

When the song was over, Charlie stepped forward for his dance and Edward went to dance with Esme. Charlie was awkward and stepped on my foot twice. It was quite a contrast between Edward and Esme and Charlie and me. They were graceful and we were not.

After that dance, it was time for champagne and cake. Edward and I interlocked our arms and sipped from our glasses as everyone shouted, "To Edward and Bella." We cut the cake together and grabbed pieces to feed each other. I fed Edward his and got a little frosting on his nose. He thought I did it on purpose so he smeared mine across my mouth. I grabbed more cake and smashed it into his face. Alice snapped a quick before we kissed and ate the majority of the cake off of each other's faces. Edward was careful not to scrape his teeth across my face. We got the rest off with napkins. We laughed a lot at each other. Carlisle came up and asked me to dance. He said I could stand on his feet, too. Edward went to dance with my mom. I danced with Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Mike too. I had several dances with Edward. Lots of pictures were taken and we talked to everyone there. I met the Denali's, too. They congratulated us. It was all perfect.


	12. Leaving

Chapter Twelve: Leaving

It was getting late and soon we were in the front yard saying goodbye to our guests. A limo was waiting to take us to the airport. I hugged my parents goodbye.

"I'm sorry I wont get to see you guys in a while. Not until Christmas at least." I reminded them. I wasn't coming back to Forks after the honeymoon. The story was that Edward and I were going straight to Dartmouth after the honeymoon. The truth was that I was going to be turned into a vampire and I couldn't be around humans until I could make sure I wouldn't try to kill them and have them as dinner.

"Ok Bells. I'll miss you. Make sure to call, ok?" Charlie said as he squeezed me again. I hugged him back. I wanted to remember this because I didn't know when I would see him again.

"I promise I will. Bye dad, I love you." I said to him before hugging my mom.

"I'll call you, too. I love you mom. See you as soon as I can," I promised her.

"Ok, sweetie. I love you, too," my mom said. I took a long time with her. I wanted to remember everything about her. The way she smelled, looked, felt, the way her hair draped down her shoulders. I wanted to remember every detail of her.

Edward was soon carrying me to the limo. We waved good-bye and left for the airport. When we got there, a small plane was waiting for us. I still had no idea where we were going. Edward refused to tell me. He swung me into his arms and carried me into the cabin of the plane. Edward was setting me down in a chair when a man came in. I knew he was the pilot because it said it on his shirt. He was carrying our bags and when he looked at me, I saw that he was a vampire, too but a vegetarian.

"Hello, Tom. Thanks for doing this. I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Bella. Sweetheart, this is Tom." Edward introduced us.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella. Well, Mrs. Cullen, I hope you can handle Edward. Of course, I never thought he would settle down. You must be quite a woman." Tom said to me, chuckling as he slapped Edward's shoulder. I smiled as he called me 'Mrs. Cullen'.

"She is." Edward agreed, ignoring the jab.

"It is nice to meet you too, Tom. I think I have a handle on him." I replied, wrapping my arm around Edward.

"Good. You will need it." Tom said, winking at me. He left then to prepare the plane and we were in the air in no time.

I was tired so I went to the bathroom to change and take down my hair. Thank god Alice packed me a carry-on bag with extra clothes, a hairbrush, my face wash, make-up remover, my toothbrush and a washcloth. I took off my wedding dress, put it in its protective bag, and put on the clothes Alice had packed me. I removed the make-up and washed my face. After I removed the hairpins, I wetted my hair and brushed through it. The curls were difficult to remove and after a while, I gave up trying. I brushed my teeth and returned to Edward.

"Oh, you messed up your hair. I really liked it the way it was. Not that you aren't always beautiful but you looked rather exquisite with your hair curled and pinned up." Edward teased me as I came out of the bathroom.

"Very funny. I know my hair looks bad. You don't have to tell me." I said as I sat next to him. I yawned then.

"No, you are beautiful to me no matter what you do with your hair. I was simply saying that you looked exceptionally lovely at the wedding. Now, you need to sleep, love." Edward replied, wrapping his arms around me.

"You really mean it?" I asked him as I snuggled into him chest. I yawned again.

"Of course, love. No one is more beautiful to me than you are. Now please, get some rest, Love. I know that you are exhausted." Edward replied and started humming my lullaby. I fell asleep soon after that as Edward stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby.


	13. Cullen Island

Chapter Thirteen: Cullen Island

"Darling, wake up. We have arrived." I heard Edward's sweet voice say as he gently pressed his cool fingers to my face. I slowly opened my eyes to his beautiful face smiling down at me. "Good morning, sweetheart. I thought you would never wake up." I was still a little groggy and couldn't remember where we were but it wasn't a place I could remember being before.

I was about to ask him a question when a man I couldn't remember walked in and spoke to Edward, "So Mrs. Cullen is finally awake, huh? Well Edward, you know the plan. I'll be back at the agreed time." When he left, Edward returned his gaze to me.

"Was he calling me Mrs. Cullen? Where are we?" I asked him. Edward looked mildly amused by my confusion.

"Yes, he was because you are. We got married yesterday, remember?" he told me, smiling. Understanding flooded through me. The wedding, reception, the plane ride, and now our honeymoon; I remembered everything including the fact that the man who was just in here was Tom, the pilot of this plane.

"I was hoping I hadn't just been having a dream." I said and he started to laugh. Edward took my left hand and showed it to me where my rings were on my finger. Then he held up his left hand to show me his ring.

"Of course it wasn't a dream, darling. If it were, we wouldn't have these, would we?" he replied and got to his feet.

"Where are we now?" I asked him as he picked me up.

"We are on our honeymoon now, my dear wife." He responded, heading toward the door of the plane. I frowned at him for not giving me a location but I was happy to hear him call me his wife. I looked toward the door. I saw a ray of brilliant sunlight coming in the open doorway and I panicked.

"Edward, what are you doing? You can't go into the sun! You'll be exposed as the diamond facetted vampire you are! Have you lost your mind?!" I shouted at him.

He was laughing at me again. "Bella, darling, calm down. It's fine, there isn't anyone around to see." He told me.

"How? Edward, where are we?" I asked him. We were at the door of the plane, now.

Edward smiled at me and replied, "We are on our own little private island, dear." He stepped out onto the sand of a white beach. There were seashells and palm trees everywhere. I could see a large beach house near the tree's edge. It was all so vibrant and beautiful. The roof of the house was thatched and there was a wide porch with a hammock tied between two posts. There was a very comfortable looking sofa facing the beach on the other side of the porch.

"It's so beautiful." I breathed.

"I thought you might like it. Welcome to Cullen Island." Edward whispered in my ear. "Would you like to see the house?" I nodded and he carried me to the house, up the steps, and through the front door.

Inside was just the way I had imagined a fancy cabana in Hawaii would look like. It was spacious and airy. A light breeze fluttered the curtains and brought the scent of the ocean and all the tropical flowers that filled the house with it.

Edward put me down and wrapped his arms around me. "We wanted a place where we could come and enjoy the sun without having to worry about humans seeing us. We had to hire a human contractor because we couldn't find a decent vampire to do it. It would have looked suspicious if we didn't include a kitchen and bathrooms in here. Let me show you," Edward explained before steering me to the right and into a spacious kitchen.

"Carlisle and Esme bought you plenty of food and flew out here on Thursday while we were having our alone time to get this ready. They cleaned it up, stocked it with plenty of food and water, and made up the master bedroom for us." Edward said into my neck before kissing it.

"Remind me to thank them when we get back. How long are we here for?" I asked him.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "As long as you want, love. I promised that I would change you after the wedding and what better place than paradise to do it in. There are plenty of animals here to feed on for a while. So in a few days, when you are ready, I'll bite you." He rubbed his lips across my neck. I turned to face him and touched his face.

"This is absolutely perfect. I just have one question." I said to him. He nodded for me to continue. "What will Charlie think when its been more than a month and we still haven't come back? He's going to get suspicious." I informed him. I had forgotten what the plan was for that. Edward smiled and kissed me.

"Don't worry about that, honey. The plan is set. We are taking a few weeks for our honeymoon. Then, we are going straight to Dartmouth. We won't be coming back to Forks and you don't have to worry about seeing Charlie or being around humans until at least Christmas. If you still aren't in control of yourself by then, we can always tell him that my grandparents have invited us to spend Christmas with them since they couldn't make it to our wedding. We both promised him and Renée that we would call them when we could." He explained the plan to me again.

I smiled at him and said, "Wow, you really have thought of everything. It's perfect. Now, why don't you show me to the bedroom." He smiled at my suggestion and led me out of the kitchen to the back of the house.


	14. Honeymoon

_I smiled saying, "Wow, you really have thought of everything, its perfect. Now, why don't you show me to the bedroom." He smiled at my suggestion and led me out of the kitchen to the back of the house._

Chapter Fourteen: Honeymoon

Edward opened the door to a huge, beautiful bedroom. There was the biggest bed I'd ever seen in there. It had red silk sheets and a lot of pillows on it. There was a set of large French doors that led out to the patio. I could see the beach from where I stood and there were flowers everywhere. Edward scooped me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and started kissing me. When his lips moved down to my neck, I got an idea. I had remembered to have Alice pack a few select items I had received from my bridal shower and I wanted to use them.

"Edward, darling, where is my suitcase and can you show me to the bathroom?" I asked him. He groaned but stopped kissing me. Now that I was his wife, I knew that he really was going to give me my last human experience and I was interupting him. Edward wanted this too but he stopped anyway.

"Sure, your suit case is by the closet and the bathroom is through that door." He said, pointing to a glass door opposite the French doors and continued to kiss me. I rolled him off of me, kissed his lips again, and walked over to my suitcase.

"What are you doing, love? I thought you wanted this. Have you changed your mind?" Edward asked me as I dug through my suitcase. I found the bath kit that Angela gave me, pulled out his robe and stuffed the rest into a sack.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. Of course I still want that. I have a surprise of my own for you. Can you go get a CD player and then put this on? I'll call for you when I'm ready." I told him and threw his robe at him. He caught it and left to find the CD player with a confused look on his face.

I went to the bathroom and looked around. There was a huge bathtub half sunk into the floor. I turned on warm water and poured some of the bubble bath in. I placed the candles around the tub and lit them. Then, I sprinkled scented bath confetti into the water and sprayed the air mist. It was like a ritual, making the perfect romantic bath for two.

I heard Edward return to the room. I opened the door to grab the CD player from him and told him to undress and put his robe on. he looked confused and had no idea what I had planned for us. I closed the door again and set up the CD player with a copy of Edward's piano compositions. It had the song Edward played during our first dance on it and I wanted to hear it again. It was time to undress and put on the robe. I balled my clothes up in the corner, took off my jewelry, and shook out my hair so that it draped down my shoulders. I slipped into my robe, took a look at myself to make sure I looked ok, and opened the door.

I leaned against the doorjamb, trying to look sexy and in a seductive voice called, "Edward, sweetheart. I'm ready." He was sitting on the bed in his robe, waiting for me. Oh, he looked perfect. Edward looked up and let his mouth drop open. I knew that he liked what he saw. I beckoned to him with one finger and he jumped up immediately. I turned and walked into the bathroom to turn the CD player on. As the soft music played, I grabbed the front of Edward's robe and pulled him to me to kiss him. He really liked this. I stepped back and undid the tie on my robe. My robe fell to the floor as I stepped to the tub. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I stepped in, sat down, and turned to face him. He was watching me with very hungry and slightly confused eyes.

"Would you care to join me, darling?" I asked him as I rested my arms on the sides of the tub. A huge grin spread across his face as he undid the tie on his own robe. He threw it off to reveal his perfect marble body and got into the tub with me.

"To whom do I owe this very pleasant surprise to?" Edward asked as he slid closer to me.

"You can thank Angela for this. The robes, candles, bubble bath, all of it was her." I told him.

"Remind me to thank her for this." Edward murmured as he leaned across me. He knew something that I didn't about this tub. Edward flipped a switch that was beside my head and turned on a set of whirlpool jets. The entire experience was pure pleasure. Edward kept his lips on me the whole time.

Just as my skin was starting to get wrinkled from soaking in the water, Edward and I got out. We toweled off and he carried me to the bed. I was going to get my human experience now. We started slow because he was being very careful not to hurt me. Every few minutes, he would stop to make sure I was all right. I always was. I was better than all right, actually. I was in heaven, pure sweet heaven.


	15. Another of Edward's Surprises

Chapter Fifteen: Another of Edward's Surprises

The sun was starting to set when we both heard my stomach growl. It was then that I realized how hungry and tired I was. My longing for Edward had distracted me from my physical needs up until this moment. I hadn't eaten anything since our reception dinner yesterday and the day's activity had really worn me out but I didn't want to stop.

I was disappointed when Edward stopped and said, "I heard that. I'll go make you something to eat. You stay here and rest. You look exhausted."

"No, I'm fine. Please stay here," I protested, trying to keep him from leaving. I betrayed myself by letting a yawn out. He got up, pulled on a pair of shorts, and went to the door. Edward paused and looked back at my disappointed face.

"I'll be right back. Stay here and rest. I love you, Bella." He told me as he stared lovingly at me.

"I love you too, Edward." I told him. He left the room and I grabbed a pillow and pulled the blanket over me. I tried to stay awake but I was too tired and soon sleep claimed me.

My sleep ended when I felt Edward stroke my skin with his cool fingers. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just couldn't resist touching you," he said before leaning down and kissing me. I smiled at him.

"Its alright, sweetheart. How long have I been asleep?" I asked him as he sat next to me on the bed.

"I left about half an hour ago to make you something to eat. Your food is getting cold, are you ready to eat?" Edward replied. I nodded and sat up. I looked down then jumped up and headed across the room.

"Where are you going? I thought you were ready to eat." I heard Edward say as I dug through my suitcase. I couldn't let him know that I felt self-conscious. I pulled out a pair of lace panties and a matching camisole.

"Sorry, I just wanted to put on some clothes to sleep in when I'm done eating." I answered, not looking at him. I doubted if he believed me but he didn't say anything as he watched me put the clothes on and returned to the bed. Edward brought a tray of food over and set it in my lap. I had expected a bowl of cereal but that is not what I got. I should have been tipped off when he said 'make' instead of 'get'. On the tray was pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. I was surprised when I took a bite of the pancakes.

"Edward, these are great. They taste a lot like my mom's but how?" I asked him. I was totally confused. Edward smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"While you were busy last week, I was with your mother. She taught me to make some of your favorite foods. Eat, please. I hope you enjoy it." He said as I ate some more. Everything tasted so good. I was really touched that he would take the time to learn to cook for me. Of course, it would be a useless skill after I became a vampire but it was very sweet of him to cook for me until my change.

When I was done eating, Edward took the tray and set it on the table next to the bed. He started to move so he could lie beside me but I grabbed him and started kissing him. I was tired but I ignored it. I wanted him more that I wanted sleep. He didn't protest at all. I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. He ripped our clothes off and we started making love for the second time. When we were done, he made me sleep. I was really tired now and I snuggled into his chest without arguing. He wrapped his arms around me and I was asleep in less than a minute. I dreamed sweet dreams.


	16. Beach Fun

Chapter Sixteen: Beach Fun

In the morning, the sun woke me up. I wasn't used to this anymore, having lived in Forks for nearly two years where the sun hardly ever shone. I loved it but more important was my love for the person lying next to me. I rolled over and Edward was smiling at me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. Did you sleep well, love?" Edward greeted me with a kiss. I smiled, as always, at being called Mrs. Cullen.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. Yes, I always sleep well in your arms, sweetheart." I told him, snuggling closer.

"Are you hungry, my darling? I'll make you something to eat if you like." He smiled as he spoke.

"No, I'm not hungry. Are you?" I shot back playfully.

"Actually, I went hunting while you were asleep. I left right after you finished talking. I didn't know you were worried about getting pregnant." He said with a sly smile. I _had_ been wondering about that, I now realized.

"Not so much worried as curious. Can vampires have children?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "No, vampires cannot have children. When a human becomes a vampire, it freezes the body where it is. The venom shuts down the reproductive organs. There is no possible way for me to get anyone pregnant."

I thought on this. "Well in that case." I rolled over and started making love to him again.

Afterwards, I lay on his chest for a few minutes. I didn't want to stay inside today. I got up; I stepped around the pile of the shredded remains of the clothes we had been wearing last night, and went to the suitcase. I pulled out our swimsuits and handed Edward his.

"Come on, I want to see the beach. I'm not in the mood to stay inside all day today." I said as I started putting on my swimsuit.

"Yes, ma'am." Edward replied and obediently put on his swim trunks. They were black and fit snuggly to his perfect body. It was incredibly sexy. I knew that he was thinking the same thing about mine. My swimsuit was a bikini in dark blue that fit well to my curves. Edward was probably really enjoying the site.

I grabbed a clean towel, took Edward's hand, and walked out the French doors. Edward was very bright in this sun and I reveled in his beauty and the feel of the hot sun on my skin. He led me down the beach to a collection of tide pools. We watched them intently or at least I did. Edward seemed more interested in watching me as I watched the tide pools. I love tide pools but I was always afraid of leaning too far over and falling in. I wasn't worried about that now, not with Edward next to me. He wouldn't let me fall in.

After a while, Edward said, "Darling, I don't see the point in wearing swimsuits on a private island. The closest intelligent life forms are in Hawaii, quite a few miles south of here. No one will see us." He huffed in exasperation.

"I'm not being self-conscious, sweetheart. I'm not comfortable swimming in the ocean naked. Come on." I shouted and ran for the shore. He had no problem catching me. We splashed in the surf and played in the sand. It was exactly the way a beach should be; hot sand, sunny, and cool ocean spray.

Edward was definitely the better swimmer. I wrapped my limbs around him tightly and he swam the perimeter of the island. It was all around beautiful. All the colorful tropical flowers and birds were breathtaking. I loved this island and I got to stay as long as I wanted. Edward would stay here with me, too.


	17. Phone Call

Chapter Seventeen: Phone Call

After an hour of swimming, I was ready to get something to eat. We walked back to the house, took off our swimsuits, and left them on the porch rail. Edward and I took a shower together to wash the salt and sand out of our hair and off of our bodies. We dried off and Edward pulled on a pair of shorts and his robe and went to the kitchen to cook me lunch. I did my bathroom thing and then dressed in a pair of shorts and a dark blue tank top. I put my robe over it, and then went to the kitchen.

"Edward honey, I need your phone. What time is it in Forks anyway?" I asked him as he stood at the fridge, gathering ingredients for my lunch.

"The phone is on the bedside table in our bedroom. We are still in the same time zone, Darling. This island is just north of the Hawaiian Islands. You can call the family now but wait until later to call Charlie. He wont be home from work yet." Edward said, concentrating on making my mother's recipe for Sloppy Joes. I kissed his shoulder before going to get his phone. I hit the speed dial button for Alice's cell phone as I walked back to the living room. It started ringing as I sat on the couch.

I heard Alice tell Emmett to shut up and then she answered me. " Hello, Bella. How are things going? Is Edward in the room?" she sounded excited.

"Hi Alice. Things are great. I'm in the living room and Edward is in the kitchen. How are things at home?" I asked her.

"Same old here but I don't want to talk about that. Tell me about you and Edward!" she trilled and giggled.

I heard Emmett in the background say, "yes, how was your evening?" I rolled my eyes and asked Alice to punch him. Emmett groaned in pain and I laughed.

"Alice, everything is great. We are having a-" I said before Alice cut across me.

"Hold on Bella. Let me put you on speaker so everyone can hear." Alice said. I got up and to go to the kitchen so Edward could be apart of the conversation. I put our phone on speaker, too. We heard six separate greetings.

In unison, Edward and I said, "hi, guys!"

"Carlisle and Esme, thanks for coming here and getting the house ready for us. Everything is beautiful and perfect." I said to them.

I heard Carlisle say, "it was nothing." and Esme say "I was happy to do it for you two. What are you two doing right now?"

"We are in the kitchen. I'm cooking lunch for Bella and she is standing next to me. We had a moment so we wanted to call and check in." Edward said. I heard Emmett snicker in the background.

"So you both are alright, then?" Esme asked with concern in her voice. I knew that she was worried that Edward would make a mistake and hurt me.

"We are better than alright, actually. This is the best I have ever been." I told them as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, squeezing him to me. He smiled at me and mouthed 'I love you'.

"You aren't walking around naked, are you?" Emmett shouted and started laughing loudly. I heard him be slapped twice and he stopped laughing.

Edward replied to that. "Not at the moment. We decided not to give you the satisfaction of our nakedness." I couldn't believe he said that. I felt my face get red.

"Edward, don't tell them that!" I yelled at him as Emmett roared in laughter again.

"Ok, that is enough of that. Quiet, Emmett." I heard Carlisle say calmly but slightly awkward.

"Ok. Subject change please." I pled. I was really embarrassed but Edward didn't seem to be bothered.

I heard Alice sigh and say, "Did Edward tell you that Jasper and I are coming to stay with you during your change?" no one had mentioned we were going to have company. I looked up at Edward. He looked just as shocked as I was at Alice's words.

"I never said that. Why are you coming? I thought it would be just Bella and I?" he asked in an agitated tone.

"To keep an eye on the both of you, of course." Alice said like it was obvious.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Alice but this is out honeymoon. I would feel uncomfortable with you both here." I told her.

She gave an exasperated huff and said, " You still get your honeymoon. You still get about two weeks and then we will fly there before you start the change. I want to be there to help protect you."

I was about to protest when I caught Edward's look. His eyes said to drop it for now.

"Well, Bella's lunch is ready now so we will talk to you all later. We love you, bye." Edward said. I said goodbye to them too.

"Bye, we love you." Six voices chorused. I hung up the phone and set it on the table.

I didn't talk much to Edward as I ate my lunch. He watched me as I ate, probably waiting for me to start yelling at him. I am going to go a different route with this. I'm going to use tact instead of whining at him. I already had a plan formulating. This will be good.

* * *

AN: i have two new story ideas but i only have time to post one new story. the first idea is a jacob and renesmee love story. it is set twenty years after breaking dawn and jacob proposes to nessie. the secont story idea is emmett and edward switching roles in twilight. edward is and has always been with rosalie. emmett is the single one in the family and he falls in love with bella. i think it will be interesting because edward and emmett are so different. anyways, let me know which story you would rather read. thanks.

emeralda violeta


	18. Attempt at Seduction

Chapter Eighteen: Attempt at Seduction

After I was done with my lunch, I went back to the bedroom while Edward cleaned up. I dug through my suitcase until I found the blue silk corset outfit Rosalie had bought for me. It had black lace trim and definitely fell under the category of 'naughty lingerie'. I was going to try to get Edward to tell Alice that she couldn't come for my transformation. I wanted it to be just the two of us. I refused to think about having an audience for that. It would be embarrassing to make love to Edward with them here. If I wanted to succeed, I needed the sexiest outfit I had to sway him with. I put the outfit on and pulled my robe on over it. I was a little nervous about this but it had to be done.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I let my hair drape down my shoulders the way I know Edward likes it. After I looked as best I could, I went to sit on the bed and wait for him.

Edward came in shortly after I was ready. He sat down on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. I crawled across it and sat down behind him, massaging his hard, cold shoulders. I knew my hands weren't nearly as strong as I wanted them to be to really do anything. I tried to relax him as best I could, though. I rubbed and kissed his neck and nibbled his stone ear. He sighed in pleasure and started to shift his posture. I got on my knees and let my robe fall open so he could see my outfit as he started to climb onto the bed with me. He saw it and his eyes smoldered with passion.

Edward spoke for the first time since saying goodbye to the family. " That is the sexiest outfit I have ever seen on you. You are the hottest woman I've ever seen and you are all mine." He grabbed me and started kissing me. I pushed him back so I could give him some pleasure.

It didn't take long for him to say what I wanted. "I would do anything for you right now." I had him.

"Anything?" I asked playfully as I moved my body against his.

"Anything" he breathed into my neck. He was in the middle of loosening the strings of the corset now. I knew he liked the outfit because he was being careful not to rip it off me.

"Edward, darling, I don't think Alice and Jasper should come here. They would interrupt us and I want it to be just the two of us. We would be inhibited in this if they were here." I said as I pushed my chest into his face to emphasize my point. He was taking my clothes off now and had me pulled very close to him.

"Love, can we talk about this later?" he asked me. I could tell he was too involved to stop now and talk. He was anxious and excited. That was fine; I wouldn't forget.

"I'm not letting this go. We will talk about this." I warned him. Edward gave a committing grunt as he threw his shorts off and rolled me onto his naked body. It was impossible for either of us to keep our minds on anything other than the sex once we got started. It was long and passionate. I fell asleep in Edward's arms again.


	19. Defeat

Chapter Nineteen: Defeat

I fell asleep in Edward's arms but when I woke up, he was gone. I put the corset outfit back on and slipped my robe on over it. I noticed that it was twilight now so I went out to the porch to see if he was there. I found him sitting on the couch outside, watching the sun set. He hadn't looked up at me yet even though I knew that he knew I was there. I stood there for a minute waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. When he didn't, I walked over to sit next to him.

"Hi, honey." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him so he could kiss me. Well, he wasn't mad at me for what I did earlier.

" Hello, my love. I thought you were sleeping." Edward said after he moved away to look at me.

"This is the first time in a while I've had the chance to watch the sun set. It's beautiful." I said offhandedly as I gazed at the horizon.

"It can't be compared to you. Especially not while you are wearing that." He gestured to the corset. "You are so beautiful. I love you"

" I love you, too. I will always love you. Its why I'm here with you alone." I dropped the major hint. I wanted us to be alone.

He sighed and said, "Bella, I've been thinking. I know that you don't want them here but I think it is a good idea to have the entire family here during the change."

"Why? We don't need them here." I whined at him. He looked at me for a minute before pulling me closer to him, probably to hide his face from me.

"I don't want to take a chance and do something wrong. I need Carlisle to supervise and think of how much it will mean to them. They all want to see you as soon as you are changed. They miss us. Please, just think about it." Edward begged me.

I had never given much thought to my family wanting to be here. Of course they would want to see me. Emmett and Jasper would want to test my new strength. Alice would be waiting to pounce on me for details of the honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme will be thrilled to see their new daughter again. Even Rosalie would be moderately happy to see me. I almost wanted them all to come see us.

Then something occurred to me: Alice had not mentioned the family coming, just her and Jasper.

"Tell me the truth, Edward. Alice saw something, didn't she?" I twisted out of his hold on me to look at him. His jaw was clenched, muscles strained. He turned to me and sighed.

"Yes, she did. She saw you waking up after three days alone. I must have left to hunt, not knowing when you would wake up. You panicked."

"How did you get that information?" I didn't think he would be able to read Alice's thoughts from this distance or over the phone. I asked this to keep my mind off of what Alice saw me do, exactly. It must have been bad.

" After you fell asleep, I called Alice again. I know Alice too well not to notice when she is doing something in order to prevent a vision. I won't let that vision happen. It will be very useful to have the entire family here." He stared at me, pleading for me to see reason.

"Ok, I can see the reason behind Alice and Carlisle's presence here. But I can't see a real purpose for the others." I said slowly.

"There is no way Jasper would let Alice come here without him. He wants to protect her, just in case. Esme is uncomfortable with the idea as well. No one is comfortable being separated from his or her mate. Emmett and Rosalie won't want to stay home either, if the rest of us will be here." Edward explained.

I couldn't fight this logic. There was also a part of me that wanted them all here. It would be fun to hunt as a family. They would have things to show me and teach me. My attempts at seduction were for nothing. I was defeated.

"Fine, I'm sure you already told them they could come anyway. I demand two weeks alone with you before they come, though." I told him in an exasperated tone. I wasn't happy but I wasn't angry either. I wasn't going to let this ruin our honeymoon.

"Thank you, Love. I fully agree with you demand. I want more time alone with you. I love you, Bella." He whispered before pulling my face to his and kissed me passionately. I moved so I was sitting in his lap my legs and arms around his body. My skin was suddenly hot and feverish. I pressed every inch of my skin I could to his. He seemed to notice my feverish state and ran his cool hands over my body. His need for me was just as acute as my need for him. He grabbed me and ran at vampire speed back to the bedroom.


	20. Get Ready

Chapter Twenty: Get Ready

I barely noticed the days pass by us. Time meant little to us. I slept when I was tired and ate when I was hungry. We spent half the day in bed, mostly making love. When we weren't in bed or taking care of my human needs, Edward and I explored the island. He was very familiar with the jungle that surrounded our beach house and knew the best places to watch the wildlife. We explored more tide pools and some coral reefs. Occasionally, he would leave me to go hunt in the ocean so I stayed in the house as he hunted the sharks in the area. All in all, the island was a true paradise.

It caught me by surprise one morning when Edward stopped me at the door of the bedroom and wouldn't let me leave. At first, I thought he was going to drag me back to the bed.

"Love, as much as I enjoy watching you walk around here naked, the family won't appreciate it." Edward said with a playful smile. His words confused me.

" Don't we still have a few more days before we have to worry about them?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his naked body.

"No, we don't. The family will be here in two hours. We need to get ready for them." Edward answered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We've been married for two weeks already?" I asked, bewildered by the new information.

"I can hardly believe it either. You have been Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen for two weeks. My wife, mine." He said with a smile. I smiled too.

"I like the sound of that. My husband, Edward. Why don't we stall getting ready for just a little bit." I suggested, pressing my body to his and standing on my toes to reach his lips with mine. This time, he did drag me back to the bed. We didn't spend as much time as we usually did in bed. I didn't take a nap after we were done. The family will be here soon and we had to look presentable when they got here.

We took a shower together when we were done in bed. For the first time in nearly two weeks, I took the time to do my hair. Edward was standing behind me. Running a comb through his own hair. He was so beautiful and all mine.

As we went back to the bedroom, still naked, I frowned at the suitcase.

Edward saw my expression and asked, "what's wrong, love?"

"We have to wear clothes again. I'm going to miss seeing your perfect naked body all the time." I moaned, staring at his perfect chest.

He laughed, "I know, love. I will miss that, too. It should be a crime to cover up something as beautiful as your body. Something light and loose will be fine for today." Edward bent down to kiss me. We walked over to the suitcases together.

I dug through mine until I found something suitable. I slipped on cotton panties and a comfortable bra first. Then I pulled a light blue cotton sundress on. I had my back to Edward as I shook my hair out. I turned back to him and he had put on loose shorts and a white, cotton shirt.

"Well, do you think we look decent?" I asked him.

He let his eyes wander over me. "No, you look completely indecent, no one should look so tempting-it's not fair." He pulled me to his chest and I laughed. He had said something very close to that the day I first met his family. He laughed with me now. It was funny how it applied so well to seeing them now for the first time since the wedding. He used the same actions as that first morning. His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin yet again. He kissed me long and sweet. We were both breathing hard as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Amazing how after all this time, you still get to me." I said breathlessly.

"At least you didn't faint like the first time I did that." Edward laughed.

"Is that better or worse?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Edward was listening to something I couldn't hear.

"Come on, love. I hear their plane. Time to go greet the family again." He said and took my hand.


	21. Hey Guys!

Chapter Twenty-One: Hey, Guys!

We waited on the bottom step in front of the house and watched the plane get closer. It landed on the shore lightly. The door of the plane burst open before it even had had time to cut the engine. Alice was grabbing me up in her arms before I had time to count to two.

"Bella! Oh, I've missed you SO much!" Alice squealed. She held me so that I was barely jostled as she jumped up and down like the hyperactive pixy that she is.

"Hey, come on Alice. You are hogging Bella! Let me see my sister." Emmett yelled over Alice's squeals and the departing plane. He grabbed us to hold Alice in place and tried to yank me out of her arms.

"Yeah, let the rest of us see her. Bella is our sister too!" Rosalie trilled. Whoa, Rosalie wants to see me. She called me her sister.

"Isn't anyone going to say hello to me? Have you all forgotten my existence?" Edward asked in mock exasperation.

" Of course honey. We haven't forgotten you. We just want to see Bella." Esme answered. I hadn't had the chance to see the rest of them until now because of Alice. They were all standing around me, smiling and trying to see and hug me. Edward stood on the very edge of the group.

"Edward, I could never forget you." I said to him and he smiled. I turned to the family and said, "Hey, guys. Wow I missed you all so much." I smiled at them.

Emmett gently yanked me out of Alice's arms. She protested but Emmett held on to me. He looked at me for a second before pulling me to his chest and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around my brother. I felt like a dwarf hugging a stone bear.

"I missed my little sister. Life without you around isn't much fun." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah without me, no one falls down constantly. You have no one to laugh at." I sighed into his shoulder. He mussed my hair with one hand as he laughed. He squeezed me gently one last time before setting me on my feet again.

They all took turns hugging me; even Rosalie. It was nice even though their arms were neither warm nor soft. I really had missed them.

After they all had their turn with me, I went and wrapped my arm around my husband. I didn't want him to feel left out. We both smiled at them before turning and leading the way into the house.

I heard Esme and Alice chime in unison, "aww what a beautiful, happy couple!"

Edward laughed and pulled me closer to him and said, "Wow, I'm surprised by how much I missed the sound of others' thoughts. It's been so quite with only Bella around, which was nice." He laughed again and added in a harder tone, "Emmett, that is completely unjustified."

"You can't blame me for being surprised. What did you two do for the past two weeks? Sit around and knit?" Emmett chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them. We were on the porch now and I stopped walking so the others did, too.

Edward was the one to answer me, "Emmett was wondering about the casualties of our activities here." Edward squeezed me to help with his explanation.

"Ugh, Emmett. That is none of your business!" I yelled at him. "What do you mean by 'casualties'?"

"Oh, you know, broken furniture, shredded clothing, bruises on you, that kind of thing. I see no evidence of sexual activity anywhere." Emmett had a very amused tone and a smirk on his face.

"Actually, there are a few things that didn't survive. There are a few pieces of clothing that are scrap now. Esme, I owe you a completely new bed. Let me show you." Edward said and started around the porch to our bedroom. We all followed him. Emmett was getting a kick out of this. He was laughing the entire time. We went in to survey the damage.


	22. Damage

Chapter Twenty-Two: Damage

The eight of us fit easily into the bedroom Edward and I were using. It was large enough that none of was touching except Edward and me. I heard Esme gasp at the damage. Edward had mangled the headboard in an attempt not to hurt me. There were rips and holes in the silk sheets. Shredded fabric lay everywhere. Neither of us had bothered to clean up the remains of our tattered clothing.

"Edward, you ruined it! It looks awful." Esme whined. She was upset about the bed and I couldn't blame her. It did look really bad.

Rosalie suddenly spoke up but kept her voice a whisper. "Wait a minute. If the bed looks like that, I wonder what Bella looks like." She stared at me with horrified eyes. The others turned to look at me too.

"Bella, would you mind letting me examine you? I just want to make sure that you are undamaged." Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

"If you think that is necessary. To be honest, I feel great." I told him with a shrug.

"I imagine you do. You look like you really enjoyed yourself here." Emmett whooped. Edward slapped him for whatever thought he was having.

"Darling, are you hungry? I could fix you breakfast while Carlisle is examining you. Make sure you show him the bruise on your hip, love." Edward said as he pulled me to his chest.

"Yes, I am hungry. A fruit smoothie sounds pretty good right now." I replied. "What bruise on my hip?" The last time I checked, the only bruise I had was on my thigh. And that was healing.

"Fruit smoothie it is. I'll be back as soon as it's ready. Come on guys." Edward hedged and started pushing the others out the door. I stared at him blankly as he left me alone with Carlisle.

"Why don't I start by looking at that hip." Carlisle said, after a few minutes, in his soothing doctor's voice. I slowly removed my dress for him so he could see it. I gasped involuntarily; there was a bruise covering my entire left hip. It was obviously brand new because I pressed my finger to it and it turned white, but when I removed the pressure, it turned an angry purple again. It didn't hurt but it was shocking to see.

"Wow, how did that happen?" I said out loud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Edward's voice came from the door, making me jump. "I did that to you. I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward was standing with his back to the closed door with a large glass in his hand. His shoulders slumped and his head hung down in shame.

I crossed the room to him and pulled his face up to look him in the eyes. "No, Edward. This is not your fault. I shouldn't be so breakable. You have nothing to apologize for." I tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Don't you _dare_ try to blame yourself for this, Bella. This _is _my fault. I should be able to control myself. I shouldn't be allowed to hurt my wife, the woman I love. I'm a monster." Edward was beating himself up internally. I couldn't let him do that.

"You are not a monster, Edward. You are my husband and I love you. The damage could have been a lot worse. It is only two bruises and they don't even hurt. If I were blind, I would never know that they are there. I'm perfectly fine and happy." I told him, trying to show him my contentment. He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

Carlisle had been silent since before Edward came in but now he spoke, "She's right, Edward. It could have been a lot worse. Your control is amazing. No broken bones or internal bleeding. Her organs appear to be intact. You didn't bite her. Son, you probably have better control than any vampire I've ever met."

Edward suddenly slammed the glass of smoothie down on the dresser and most of it spilled out. "Ugh, enough! I still hurt her. Is it a victory that she survived with minimal damage?" he thundered at us.

"Edward, sweetheart. We knew this would be tricky." I half-whispered.

Edward turned on me, still shouting, "Did you expect me to hurt you? Do you think we were successful because you can walk away from it?"

"I didn't know what to expect." I whispered back. "It was better than I ever dreamed, every time." It was the truth. Every time was bliss. It was our own piece of heaven, or at least that was how I saw it.

"I can't deal with this. I'll be back later." He said and headed for the door that led to the beach.

"Where are you going?" I was instantly frightened by his words and expression.

"I need to calm down before I do something I'll regret. Maybe I'll find some killer whales." Edward answered as he opened the door and started out.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. It didn't help. He was already diving into the ocean. He left me. Again. I was barely aware of the tears streaming down my face as a hole ripped through my chest where my heart should be. My heart was gone again, gone with Edward.

* * *

A/N: please dont hate me for this. I promise this is NOT the end of Edward and Bella. I will have him come back. I had to add some more drama because it sounded too fairytaleish. I will post the next chapter tommorrow.

emerald violeta


	23. Not A Chance!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Not A Chance

I stumbled a few steps before sinking to the floor and falling to pieces. I was shattered and empty again.

"No," I moaned. "Edward, why?" I curled up into a ball as the hole seared me and continued to sob.

I felt Carlisle kneel beside me and touch my bare shoulder. "Bella, honey, calm down. It will be alright."

I turned to look at him through tear-filled eyes. "How will it be alright? My husband just left me!" My voice cracked as I wailed at him. I couldn't believe Edward actually left me. He had promised never to leave me again and he just broke that promise.

"Please calm down, Bella dear. Edward will be back. Just let him calm down for a little while. Come on." He picked me up and put me on the bed. I was still only in my underwear so he helped me put my dress back on. Carlisle left for a second and came back with a wet washcloth. I refused to let him comfort me or wipe my tears from my face.

"No! Leave it. Just go away so I can sulk." I shouted at him as I wrenched out from under his hands. I rolled into the center of the bed and curled in on myself again.

"Not a chance, Bella. Jasper, come here please." Carlisle used a volume for the last part just slightly louder than the one he used with me.

"No! Just leave me alone." I shouted again. I knew why he was calling Jasper in and I didn't want that. I didn't want him to change my emotions so I would be in a better mood. I wanted to be this way when Edward came back so he could see how torn up I was without him. It was irrational and stupid but I wanted to stay where I was. He hurt me more by leaving than anything anyone could ever do to me.

A second after I spoke, I heard Jasper's voice. "No chance of that, Bella. I'm not going to let you be miserable. None of us want to see that and we will not allow it."

"Bella, if it will make you feel better, I'd be willing to kick his ass for you. Just say the word." Emmett said eagerly from behind me.

I turned toward the sound of their voices. They were all there except for the one who _should_ be at my side. "Whose ass? Edward's or Jasper's?" They all laughed lightly.

"Anything you want, Bella. Anything to cheer you up." Emmett replied as he laughed.

"I'll think about it." I whispered. It wouldn't hurt Edward if I let Emmett beat him up a bit. Emmett would be thinking about why he was beating Edward and that would hurt. I didn't know if I wanted to hurt Edward or not. I thought about what happened in Volterra and decided not.

"Can we do anything for you, dearest Bella?" Esme asked.

"I could actually use a hug more than anything right now." I told them and Emmett immediately scooped me into his arms. He held me to his chest as five other pairs of arms wrapped around me. Alice had me around the waist with her cheek on my arm. Rosalie was in the same position on my other side. Esme's arms were around my shoulders from behind. Carlisle was behind me too with his arms in between Esme's and Emmett's. Jasper was tall enough to lean oven Alice and press his cheek to the top of my head as his arms wrapped around my waist, too. It was nice to be in this circle of family. They held me so I couldn't move and it helped to hold me together. I rested against them, happy that they were here.


	24. Stay With Me

Chapter Twenty-Four: Stay With Me

No one moved until I started to shiver. It felt like I was in a freezer with their icy bodies surrounding me.

"Bella, will you allow us to take care of you?" Carlisle asked in an imploring voice as they moved away so I could warm up.

They all looked anxious and concerned for me. I had to do it. "Yes, you can. Jasper, can you hand me that glass?" I pointed to the partially spilled smoothie on the dresser next to him.

He picked it up and asked, "What is this? It looks nasty." Jasper grimaced as he handed me the glass. I almost laughed at the expression.

"It's the fruit smoothie for my breakfast. I'm pretty hungry, tired too." I took a long drink of it while they watched in disgust. Human food was repulsive to the Cullens. I almost laughed again. After I finished, I let Carlisle wash my face with the cloth he still had in his hand.

"Is there anything you want to do, honey?" Esme asked. I didn't feel like leaving the house and I knew they wouldn't let me wallow like I wanted to. I had an idea.

"Why don't we all watch a movie? I'm kind of tired." I told them. We all went to the living room together.

"Is there anything in particular you want to watch, Bella?" Jasper asked. The rest of us were starting to take our seats as he scanned the shelf of DVDs for something to watch.

"A comedy would be fine, I could use a laugh. I'm still hungry, too. Could someone get me more food, please?" I asked them. Emmett, who had sat down next to me, started to get up so I shouted, "anyone but Emmett!" I had had his cooking before and I didn't think my stomach or the kitchen could take it.

"Why not me? I know I screwed up once but I can do better." Emmett looked hurt by my lack of faith in his cooking abilities. I made up a quick excuse so I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"I want you to stay here with me. I need your big, strong arms around me. Jasper should stay with me too so I don't fall apart. I need my brothers here with me." I tacked on that last bit so Rosalie wouldn't think I wanted Emmett in Edward's absence. I plopped down in the middle of the couch and patted the spot next to me for Emmett.

"Sure, Bella. Someone else can cook for you if you need me." He accepted my excuse with ease. Emmett took his seat and wrapped an arm around me.

"Rosalie and I would be happy to cook for you, Bella. I was with Edward when he was learning to cook from your mother. Oops. I'm sure you would rather not talk about him right now." Esme said as she headed to the kitchen. I didn't really care so much about that. He would be back eventually. I shrugged under Emmett's arm.

"It's fine, Esme. Rose, you don't mind me borrowing your husband while you're cooking for me, do you?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Of course not, Bella. If you need him, go ahead. I understand, he's your brother. You are my sister and you need to be here for you. I'll go get you some food." Rosalie smiled at me the entire time. There was no falseness in what she said. I knew she meant it.

"Thanks, Rose. I appreciate it." I smiled back. She nodded and turned to follow Esme into the kitchen.

Alice spoke then, "you're allowed to borrow my husband, too, Bella. Jasper will sit on your other side and keep you happy." She laughed and smiled at me. She was settled into one of the armchairs. Carlisle, who was watching me carefully, was sitting in the other. I imagine Esme will sit with him when she comes back in. Jasper found a movie, put it in, and came to sit next to me.

He bent down to whisper in my ear, "Rosalie likes it when you call her Rose. She's thrilled that you now love her enough to use the nickname." His voice was too low for anyone to hear but me. I smiled at him. I was pleased that he cared enough about me to share these things.

"Thanks for sharing. You gonna be ok being this close to me?" I asked him as quietly as I could.

"I'm fine, Bella. I hunted a lot before we came here. And I could never hurt my favorite sister." He stated simply. I looked at his eyes and they were a buttery yellow. He was very well fed. I heard Rosalie make a noise in the kitchen. She must have heard what jasper said and was a little upset. She was always jealous of me because I'm human but this had to be painful to hear that Jasper liked me better than her.

"Jasper, you shouldn't say things like that. It would hurt Rose's feelings." I chastised him.

He chuckled and said, "You are everyone's favorite person. I love Rose, but you need me more. I like being needed and appreciated." He turned the movie on. I felt very loved sitting in between my brothers. It almost made me forget why I was sitting with them and the grief that put me there.

Almost.

"Alice?" I whispered as I turned to her.

"Yes, Bella?" she eyed me carefully. The whole family turned toward the sound of my voice. Esme and Rosalie, who were coming in from the kitchen with my food, froze at the pain in my voice.

"I was wondering if you could see when Edward is coming back?" I asked her in a small voice.

Before Alice could answer, Emmett growled, "It doesn't matter, Bella. When he does show his face again, I will be waiting to break it. He wont get away with hurting you." As Emmett spoke I felt his arm flex around me. That is not good.

"Emmett, no." I whispered. This is between him and me. Let me handle it. he's my husband."

Alice interrupted Emmett, "actually, Bella, I see him back in an hour. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett will be waiting outside for him. You will be in here with Rose, Esme, and myself. Everything will be fine."

My husband will be here in an hour! I couldn't help myself but feel joy and relief at that. Then I remembered the bad part of what Alice had said: I wouldn't get to see him. I was going to be trapped inside while my brothers and father dealt with my husband. Would they hurt him? Carlisle wouldn't but Emmett and Jasper would. Emmett was just waiting for the fight. I felt the tears on my face again.

Then I felt Jasper, who must have felt my emotions, lean behind me and hiss something at Emmett. He hissed back and they both nodded once. They had conspiratorial grins on their faces and it made me wonder what they were doing.

"Oh, Bella!" Emmett trilled in a high voice that sounded nothing like he usually does. He was excited and eager. I was very suspicious of this.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked cautiously. I couldn't ignore my brother's eagerness no matter if I was suspicious of it.

Together, Jasper and Emmett shouted, "we love you!" to my eternal shock, they both bent down and sandwiched my face between theirs as they kissed my cheeks. It was the closest either of them had ever been to me. We all started laughing.

"What was that for?" I asked as soon as I could breathe.

"Just trying to show you our love. We refuse to let you cry and be miserable." Jasper laughed. I thought about that for a second.

"Well in that case. I love you, Jasper." I told him and pressed my lips to his stone cold cheek. I could feel the scars under my kiss from all his encounters with newborns. It made me shudder.

I turned to Emmett and saw that he was leaning his cheek down to me. He was waiting for it. I giggled and said, "I love you, Emmett." I kissed his cheek, which was a lot smoother than Jasper's. Like polished stone.

"Hey, don't the rest of us get kisses, Bella?" Alice shouted in mock exasperation.

"Of course. It isn't just Emmett and Jasper I love." I told her as I got up. I went and repeated the words and kiss on the other four.

When they each had a kiss, I went and sat back down. There was food on the table in front of me so I started eating. We were all settled in to wait out the hour.


	25. I'll Fight For You

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had some serious writers block. nothing I wrote for this was up to my standards. the first draft of this chapter totally sucked and then I couldnt think of what to do with the chapter after it. so I hope that this was worth the wait. It wont take me very long to get the next chapter up but I want at least 10 positive reviews before I post that one. thanks for reading.**

**emeralda violeta**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: I'll Fight For You

I got edgier as the hour wore on. Jasper tried to calm me down but the nerves kept me alert. I was anxious to see Edward but nervous about what Jasper and Emmett would do to him. They weren't going to let him near me, that much was certain. It killed me to think of being separated from him for even one more minute.

"Edward in five." Alice announced, making me jump. She hadn't spoken since asking for a kiss but now her words terrified me. Edward will be here soon and Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle would be waiting for him. I felt a thrill of fear for the safety of my husband.

As the three men got up to go outside, I clutched at Emmett and Jasper's arms. They looked down at my red, tear-streaked face. "Please, please don't hurt him." I sobbed. "I love Edward and I need him. I can't bear to lose him. Don't hurt him, please. Please Emmett. Don't do it Jasper. I'll never forgive either of you if you hurt him." I wailed, looking into their eyes, pleading with them. Jasper nodded.

"Bella, you know I would never let that happen. Please calm down and stay here. I won't let them fight. I promise you that." Carlisle soothed me.

"Two minutes." Alice warned.

The three men hugged me as they left the house to wait on the beach. I went to stand at the window so I could watch them. I wondered if Esme, Alice, and Rose would try to stop me if I tried to run out to them. I would try anyway.

As I watched the men, casting rainbows off their skin from the brilliant sun, placed themselves on the beach, the women came to stand behind me. Alice and Rose both grabbed one of my hands while Esme wrapped her arms loosely around my shoulders. She kissed my cheek before resting her chin on my shoulder.

Then I saw him. Edward walked out of the ocean like the water wasn't even there. He was dripping wet and sparkling like a diamond in the sun; his beauty was piercing. It looked off though. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down like he was carrying an immense load. I took in his posture and knew that he was in just as much pain as I was. It was almost too much to bear.

Edward stopped about twenty feet from his welcoming party. He looked up and his face was torture, both his and mine. Emmett was smirking and I knew that he was thinking about the last two hours. The image of me sobbing on the bed alone would torture Edward. It hurt that my brother would do that to both me and Edward. My pain was Edward's and vice versa. I had to do something.

The window we stood at was open so I could hear them. Edward's head slumped down as he said in a pained voice, "Yes, I deserve this."

Emmett growled, "Damn right, you do. You deserve to feel as much pain as you put her through. She suffers for your dumb shit, you jackass." Edward winced. The tears streamed down my face; I was getting angry.

"You're right. I'm an idiot. I hurt the woman I love again. I left my wife and she will probably never forgive me." Edward moaned.

That was my breaking point.

"Edward!" I screamed as I tried to free myself of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie's arms. "Let me go!" I shouted at them. They released me and I jumped out the open window. "Edward!" I shouted again.

I was halfway to him when Emmett caught me. He held me in his iron grip as I struggled to get to Edward. I felt my face flood with angry heat. "No, Emmett! Let go of me, damn it!" I yelledand fought against him, trying to get free. I wasn't fighting for myself; I was fighting for Edward.

"No Bella. I won't. Jasper, keep him back. Stay away from her Edward." Emmett growled. I could feel the rumble in his chest as I fought. I was furious and thrashing hard.

Jasper tried to restrain Edward and threw him to the ground. "Get off me. Bella! I have to see her. I have to apologize. Back the hell off!" Edward roared as he struggled to get to me. Jasper tossed him to the ground again and the sand flew up from the impact. Edward was fighting just as hard to get to me as I was to get to him. With one swift movement, Edward knocked Jasper to the ground with him. Jasper got Edward's arms and tried to pin them behind his back.

"Stop it!" I shrieked as I kicked Emmett again. I felt my toe break but I ignored it. "Emmett, that's my husband. Let me go, I have to see him. Someone help me. I have to see Edward!" I continued to struggle but it only hurt me.

"Enough! Emmett, let her go. Bella will only continue to hurt herself worse than she already is. You have no right to keep her from Edward. Let them go, now!" Carlisle ordered. He had a restraining hand on Emmett and I stopped thrashing. Edward was already on him feet and Jasper didn't stop him. Emmett huffed and set me down. I ignored the pain in my feet and stumbled to my husband.

"Edward, I love you. Don't ever leave me again. I love you. I need you, Edward." I moaned into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed every inch of him I could reach. I didn't care that he was wet and covered in sand. Finally, he grabbed me up in a fierce but gentle hug. It was careful but he was there.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. Never again will I leave you. Please forgive me. I just lost it with Carlisle. I never meant to hurt you, I was stupid. I need you and I love you. Please forgive me, Bella." His voice was pained and pleading.

I looked up into his face and he looked like he could be crying. He was already forgiven so I was unsure why he looked so torn up. I tried to stretch up to kiss him but when I got on my tiptoes, I fell. Edward caught me before I hit the sand. He slung me into his arms immediately.

"Bella! Are you ok, love?" Edward was frantic.

"Pretty sure it was just my toes. Probably broke one trying to get to you. Come here." I said before pressing my lips to his. I was having a hard time breathing so I had to pull away before I wanted to.

He looked down at me as I gasped for air. It hurt to take large breaths. "Let's get you inside so Carlisle can take care of your injuries. I'm so sorry, love." Edward moaned as he carried me into the house.


	26. I'm Yours

Chapter Twenty-Six: I'm Yours

"Bella, I am so sorry," Emmett said for what seemed like the hundredth time. It turned out that I was hurt worse than just a broken toe. He had cracked one of my ribs trying to restrain me. I had bruises around my arms and waist from where his arms held me. My big toe was broken on my left foot and the ball of my right foot was cracked.

"Just don't do it again, Emmett. You should know by now that nothing can come between Edward and me. I forgive you and in about four days, you won't be able to stop me anymore. No one and nothing will." I chuckled and winced. My rib hurt. Carlisle had just finished taping it up. I was lying on new sheets on mine and Edward's bed. He was holding my hand and sitting on the edge of the bed. The rest of the family was gathered around the foot.

"Four days? Why not now? This wouldn't be necessary then." Esme asked, indicating my bandages.

"Tomorrow I will begin my change. Tonight will be my last human night and I am going to spend it with Edward. I would appreciate it if you all would give us our alone time tonight." I told them. That was what I wanted more than anything. I had a strong motive for asking for that.

"Bella, I don't think I can. I don't want to hurt you any worse than you already are, love." Edward's head was down as he said this.

"Does it matter about my injuries? They will all be healed during the change anyway. Please? I want it to be my last human memory. Would you deny me that?" I begged him, pushing myself as close to him as I could manage. It was difficult to get as close as I wanted to. The whole time, I was conscious of Emmett trying to stifle laughter.

"Ok, you're right. How could I deny you anything you want after all that I've put you through? I'll do anything you ask me to, love. I'm yours forever to do with me what you will." Edward vowed, pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead.

"Can I ask you something? I want you to be completely honest with your answer, please. Will you do that for me?" I had a question burning in me and I had to ask it. I didn't care if the family was listening in on our conversation, I had to know.

"Of course, love. I will never lie to you ever again. What is it you want to know?" Edward stared at me with agonized, pleading eyes. I wondered what it was he thought I wanted to know.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Why now? We've been married and on this island for two weeks now without any problems. Why did you choose today to get upset and leave?" It hurt to say the words. I didn't want to upset him anymore but I had to know. This wouldn't be completely ok until I knew the reasons behind it.

Edward's breath came out in a hiss. "I was an idiot. It was ridiculous to react like that. I hate the idea of hurting you but Carlisle was the real reason I left. His praise was something I couldn't stand. It was like he was complimenting me for giving you bruises. Emmett was trying to picture it. Eventually, I would have snapped if I had stayed. I have no idea what would have happened but it probably wouldn't have been pleasant to see or be around. I left so I wouldn't hurt anyone and I ended up hurting you even more. Please forgive me, Bella. I'm so sorry, love." He was remorseful; more so than I had ever seen him be. It broke my heart a little to see him so vulnerable.

It took me a minute before I could speak. Edward was staring at me like a dog waiting to get scolded. I laughed lightly at his expression before speaking. "Well, then I'm glad you left. You would have been utterly miserable if you had hurt anyone. I'm not mad at you, sweetheart."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I- wait, what?" Edward seemed astonished that I had forgiven him so quickly. His eyes were large and mystified.

"I understand why you had to leave. I'm just glad that you're back. Don't beat yourself up for this. It's not your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you." I tried to explain my reaction. I couldn't lose him again; it would kill me.

"You had every right to act however you want, love. I acted shamefully and handled the situation poorly. You will never lose me, Bella. My heart is yours and I can't live without you. That is an impossibility." Edward said tenderly, brushing his fingers over my cheek. Then he grabbed my hand and placed it over his unbeating heart; my personal possession.

"My heart is yours too," I told him and put his hand over my beating heart. "Two halves of a whole incomplete without each other." I remembered what the preacher had said at our wedding. It was so true. Our lives only had meaning when we were together. I knew from Edward's smile that he was happy and that he knew where that had come from.

"One entity forever." Edward agreed and kissed me passionately. Everything was almost perfect again. My husband was back, our family was surrounding us, and I felt almost as happy as I did at my wedding. The only thing missing was that I wasn't a vampire yet but for now, I was content.


End file.
